Holiday Sun
by beckerandjess4eva
Summary: Connor is not the luckiest person in the team, however when he wins a chance for all of the team to go to Hawaii even Lester is involved. Some Connor/abby, Becker/Jess, Emily/matt with Lester being awkward in the sidelines as usual!BEWARE-plot twist!angst
1. Chapter 1 connor is a lucky one

Holiday sun

Chapter 1- Connor is a lucky one

**Everyone is doing a holiday story, so I had to join in. Here is my story which uses a mix of sun, falling over and epic fails! Just to say this chapter is to start it off and later on it will fall back into how I normally write- with a few mishaps along the way- nothing is plain sailing!**

Connor ran into the ARC grinning. Abby just stared up at him like he was an utter lunatic (which he was sometimes). Abby tilted her head then it clicked... "What have you broken now?" Abby asked. "And _why_ are you smiling so much?" Abby frowned at him. Why wasn't he answering? Abby _really _hoped that he hadn't broken the microwave (again). _If_ he had **he** was paying for a new one. Not doing his puppy dog eyes and making her give in on him and pay for it.

It wasn't her fault last time, or the time before for that matter. If he tried to microwave a sock- it's his fault! No wonder when the sock caught alight that the microwave wouldn't work. But he still got his way out of it; Abby definitely wasn't letting him this time.

"Oooh!" Connor squealed. He jumped into the air once then ran over to hug Abby. Then he began to spin Abby around until finally she had to push him away to break free of his rather tight grasp.

"What. Are. You. On. About?" Abby cried. She stared at the rather hyperactive form of Connor which currently couldn't sit still for more than a few seconds, let alone stand still.

"I may have won a trip for me _**plus **_six people!" Connor laughed.

Abby just stared at him like he was insane, "H...how?" Abby asked. Connor was not the lucky one normally, she was luckier than him! Abby really hoped it wasn't compensation -if they realised that he was just a very clumsy man then they might realise and un-compensate him...

"Well... you had to answer questions on this radio show," Connor began and looked over at Abby who just nodded and he started to talk again. "For each question you got a prize for answering correctly. So the first was a microwave, then a spa day for two, then a day trip to Alton towers for 4, then there was a meal in this posh restaurant thingy, then £300, £600, £700, £1,000, next we have a trip to Comic Con and then finally... I won... a trip to HAWAII!" Connor cried jumping in the air.

Abby stared at him slightly confused. "What kind of questions were they? And _how _did you win?" Abby cried running over to him and putting her arms around his neck. She was still slightly confused as to how exactly he had managed to win.

Connor had a huge grin now spread all over his face as he looked at her. "Everyone got to 6 but I got to 10! I beat them _**all**_!" Connor cried hugging Abby even tighter.

"How?" she asked him.

Connor looked over at the others in the room who were staring at him like he was insane. "I read too much and _this _job!" Connor whispered into her ear and giggled, he let her go and began to run around the ARC.

Lester emerged from his office and looked at them. "What _are_ you doing?" he asked frowning at the giggling figure of Abby and the now hopping around Connor. Who had just fallen over and bashed his shin in the process. "Can you tell me, **what **is going on?" Lester demanded.

"We're all going to Hawaii!" Connor cried as loud as he possibly could. Lester just raised an eyebrow and stared at Connor.

"Finally, some peace around here. You'll have to tell everyone so they can get organised. Tell Jess to get them to the hub," Lester muttered and began to walk casually back to his office.

"Lester!" Connor cried and ran after his boss to catch up.

"_**What**_?" Lester demanded. He span around to face the annoying little Connor standing directly behind him tapping him repeatedly on the shoulder- what a bad move. He stared at the still ever-so over-excited form of Connor Temple.

Connor just grinned up at Lester like he hadn't just invaded his personal space; and Connor just giggled! "You're coming too!" Connor cried and stared at Lester expectantly.

Lester stared him in the eyes and ever so slowly shook his head. "No; I'm not, I'm having a peaceful time here- alone," Lester muttered and turned his back on Connor and headed back to his office.

Connor just ran to catch up ignoring the irritated tone creeping into Lester's voice and his strained expressions. "What _**if**_ we don't bug you? What if I get you a separate larger suite all expenses paid?" Connor relayed to Lester.

"Still no"

"I'll call your wife. Plus I will tell Jess if you refuse and she _**will**_ find a way to irritate you for at least a month," Connor explained briefly. Lester just stared at Connor- the cheek of it! His silent anger radiated through him. Then Lester suddenly calmed down completely... he'd thought actually it may not be that bad. He'd refuse to do certain things with them, but he'd knew he wouldn't go swimming in the sea unless actually dragged into the water. "We're meeting in the hub in a few minutes Lester," Connor commented and ran over to where Jess sat the ADD machine. She was staring at him- utterly confused.

It was only a few minutes later until everyone was standing around the hub.

Then finally someone broke the rather awquard silence. "Why have we all been called here Connor?" Emily asked staring over at Connor who was grinning like a maniac. Then Abby once more began to laugh to herself.

Connor looked up and began to address everyone in a rather flat and emotionless tone. "Next week on Thursday for two whole weeks, all of you are invited to..." Connor never managed to finish.

As Abby decided suddenly that he was taking far too long. "We're going to Hawaii!" Abby shrieked. Jess nearly fell off her chair at the sound of Abby right in her ear. Abby was standing right beside her at that point, so Jess was slightly deafened... Emily just stared at Matt like she thought everyone was totally insane. Becker slowly began to edge away backwards and managed to walk into Lester.

"If I am going, so are you Becker," Lester whispered to Becker wearily. Then Lester turned to address the whole group, "How are we getting there?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a first class flight, Lester," Connor answered quickly.

"No Connor, we're taking the private jet," Lester muttered and abruptly walked off.

As soon as Lester was out of hearing distance Matt looked over at Connor and asked him, "Is Lester really coming?" He looked rather surprised that they'd see him out of work, and maybe even a suit. And they might see him, dare he say it (or even think it) - _relaxing_.

Jess poked her head into the conversation and began to grin, "He got us a private jet!" she squealed. Suddenly Emily, Abby, Jess and Connor were in hysterics. They were all going on holiday together! No dinosaurs, no anomalies, and definitely nothing to do with work! It was going to be bliss...

**How do you like that chapter? Yes, it isn't too long, but I had to write it up as fast as I could to get my idea out there. If I continue to upload this... there will be twists, broken air-con, shopping and a rather drunk Connor!**


	2. Chapter 2 packing

Holiday sun- chapter 2- packing

**I know, I know I skipped a bit but it was going to be a bit dull if I did the lead up. You can guess what happened prior. The doubts from Lester and something I will reveal later that Lester asked Connor to do. Here is chapter 2...**

On Wednesday night in Matt's apartment were Matt, Emily and Becker all ready and packed. They decided to stay at Matt's to make sure that they all woke up at the right time and didn't end up sleeping in the next day.

Becker already sat on his medium sized (black) suitcase. Emily's large white bag lay slightly tilted over the top of Matt's small grey one which Emily had managed to doze off on top of.

"D'you know what they'll be there?" Becker asked his voice only a little slurred from the drink currently in his hand.

Matt stared over at Becker and nodded slowly, "Good food, Jet skii's (Connor asked especially) and great beaches for us all to enjoy. Plus a water park for Connor when he's got too irritating. Oh and quite a few bars by the pool," Matt explained.

Matt looked over at Becker who was walking over to the bathroom. "I think we better sleep now Matt," Becker muttered.

"How are you tipsy already Becker?" Matt asked his friend looking over at him oddly. He really thought that Becker would be the sort of person it took a lot to get hammered.

Becker looked down at Matt wearily. "Might have had a few at home," Becker laughed and sat back heavily on his case.

Matt looked across at Emily as she slept on her case, "I think Emily packed all her clothes, she didn't know what we'd need," Matt indicated at the large suitcase.

"Well, she'd never _**ever **_been on holiday before," Becker frowned. "I think I've drunk too much..." Becker muttered. He rested his head on his case and laughed as Matt jumped onto the sofa.

"You can sleep on the chair, if you want," Matt explained, he indicated at the chair opposite. Becker just shook his head and closed his eyes sharply. "Oh, are you setting an alarm?" Matt asked, he tossed over and turned his alarm back on as Becker shook his head.

Connor looked over at Jess snoring sweetly and Abby who had stolen the entire bed. And Connor- he was packing as fast as he could. As he'd completely forgotten and decided to pack at nearly half one. Connor shoved a few shirts in the bag then realised... Abby ad made a pile of things he had to remember. Well, she knew he'd do something along the lines of forgetting to pack.

Connor just tipped the pile into his bag and continued to search. After about ten minutes he was pleased that he had enough for two weeks. But maybe, it would be a good idea to look for the tickets now instead of leaving it until the last moment. See, he was being responsible!

Lester stood there a bag in one hand- he was going to regret this. He had called a taxi as he refused to go on public transport, at this time or any. As in his mind, they were slow or very very late indeed. Lester looked back at him home as he was driven away.

He'd decided he'd come back after a week. He'd _never _spent as long away from home for a long time. And he would probably want to get back sooner than the others.

Plus; he knew that Connor would drive him insane after maybe a day, or an hour. Connor could be such a pain sometimes!

Connor ducked as a shoe sailed over his head. Abby stood there tapping her foot and staring at him angrily- not good. "What-I-do?" Connor asked. Staring up at her trying to look innocent at what he did. He didn't actually remember doing anything wrong this time, usually he remembered by now.

"You. Put. My. Passport. In. the. Toaster!" Abby cried and began to storm up the stairs. Then she turned and threw another shoe at Connor.

Connor sadly was surprised and forgot to duck. So the shoe managed to hit him perfectly square on the forehead. Connor stared up at Abby in surprise "Abby" he grumbled.

"Why do you always forget to duck!" she cried staring at Connor who had abruptly sat down on the sofa.

"I didn't know you had two shoes," he explained briefly motioning to the shoe which was now on the kitchen worktop.

"You know Connor, shoes normally come in pairs!" Abby cried as she came over to see what she had done this time. At least she hadn't thrown the high heels, which could have ended only very badly...

Connor sat on the plane a few hours later, noticing that Becker had a massive hangover. He decided he wasn't a good idea to get on his bad side today...

Connor did have a little bit of a headache, but he was exaggerating it to make Abby feel guilty. As when she felt guilty she often acted really kindly, and kept on apologising, as well as the fact. It had hurt quite a lot!

**A very short one there, but I have to go do something at the moment, so that hopefully is good enough for now. Hope you like it. Next chapter they will be a drinking game. Secrets revealed, and a rather hyped-up Connor.**


	3. Chapter 3 the drinking game

Holiday Sun- chapter 3- The drinking game

**I told you there would be a drinking game, and I couldn't fail on that. Okay, maybe I ran out of ideas for this one, but Connor is still a little hyped up- and soon to be a little drunk.**

Abby surveyed the private jet they were in and grinned. There was a large desk probably for meetings, a sectioned of bit further down which Lester was already sitting in doing whatever he was doing. There was also a more comfortable table able to seat 6-8 comfortably. There also was quite a lot of floor space and a very large sofa over in the corner which Connor was already lying on and glaring up at her. Seriously, he was milking it, it wasn't a concussion. Just a shoe in the head! Abby almost giggled as she surveyed the rest of the room. Becker was lying over in the corner his hand held tightly to his forehead.

He was hung-over- definitely hung-over.

Abby wandered what Matt and Becker had got up to...

She then turned to Matt who was squished under Emily (who had just fallen on him) who was failing to put her case on the rack over-head. Then she stared at Jess who was giddy and was refusing to stay still. She just kept on repeating, "We're really going on holiday together!"

Finally after the plane had taken off, Abby managed to coax everyone over to the more comfortable table in the other corner. She looked around at them happily and enjoyed their conversations babbling on in the background as she thought how perfect this holiday was going to be. Especially this plane trip had shown it to her. They were so close and she had never really ever realised that before.

Then Abby decided to break up there talking to do something... fun. "Let's play a game," she grinned across at the others and smiled broadly. She hoped that hung-over Becker was liable to secret telling. Then Abby jumped up and went to find Lester. She passed through the curtain to see Lester reading a book with a _why didn't you knock_ look all over his face. Abby just giggled at the thought of trying to knock on a curtain.

"Have you got any shots Lester?" Abby asked flat out and looked at him.

Lester just stared up at Abby with a very strange expression on his face that Abby just couldn't identify. "Already?" he asked her and stared up at her and actually laughed. He stood up and opened up a cabinet. He lifted seven shot glasses and two bottles. "I will not let Connor get drunk already," Lester muttered. He passed through the curtain and continued over to where they were sitting. He looked over at them all comfortably around the table giggling about something Becker had just accidentally said.

As soon as Lester was seated Jess looked around and asked them, "D'you know any good games?" She looked around the table and looked at Abby who she was sure already had an idea.

"Have you ever..." Abby suggested. She looked around for approval and nobody seemed to disagree or have a better idea. However she would have to first explain to Emily how exactly to play. "So I say something like; have you ever kissed a man- you drink if you have. So have you ever kissed a man?" Abby explained then finally addressed the group.

Emily took a tentative sip of her drink, then Jess and Abby followed suit. Then... so did Connor...

"Connor!" Jess laughed and stared at him.

Connor just began to blush heavily and grinned once more. "I thought it was a woman," he frowned and began to erupt into hysterics. Then Abby began to laugh along with him, a little concerned as to how he hadn't realised he'd kissed a man...

"oh-kay," murmured Lester a weird and worried expression on his face. "That I didn't need to know!" he looked over at Connor sitting beside Abby still giggling at what he'd just revealed to the group.

Then Connor realised it was his turn to ask a question and looked across at everyone. "Oh... have you got a tattoo?" Connor asked. Everyone looked around as Abby, Becker and _Lester_ drank...

"Where!" the over-excited Jess squealed. Abby pulled her shirt up at the back to reveal some intricate lettering along her spine. Lester pulled his sleeve up to reveal a name.

"Who is she?" Emily asked.

"My daughter, she died of Leukaemia when she was eight," Lester looked down at his glass. Abby carefully squeezed his hand for added comfort.

"Becker, you're avoiding it," Jess told him. Becker just looked at Jess wearily. Then he stared at Matt.

"We might have been drunk," Matt interjected. He stared at Becker who huffed lightly and folded his jeans over at the top to reveal a very small butterfly.

"I wasn't that drunk, so I chose the smaller one," grinned Becker. He stared at Matt who was grinning perfusiously. "Thanks mate," Becker muttered.

Then it was Jess's turn to ask a question. "Drink if you have ever gone to hospital- apart from being born and tell us when?" Jess asked. Immediately everyone drank.

"When you met me," Emily stated and glared momentarily at Matt.

"I was shot on duty," Matt told them revealing a small scar on his leg.

"Fractured ankle after I fell down the stairs," Abby told them and grinned sympathetically.

"The future predators- twice," muttered Lester.

"Fell out of a tree," Jess added, "Concussion after I fell over when I was drunk."

"It's the heels," Becker laughed as he pointed at Jess's large high heels which she was currently wearing.

Jess snorted and stared at him. "Okay, what about you Becker?" Jess asked him staring at him intently.

Becker nodded at Jess's comment and told her, "well when I was poisoned by that creature and injured in a blast" He stared over at Connor who was currently counting out on his fingers.

Connor then looked up and grinned. "I may have left some out, but this is all I remember right now. Glass bottle over my head, car crash, knocked out by a lamppost when I was six, a broken wrist from falling off a wall. Plus all the injuries I've sustained from the ARC," Connor finished and looked up at them all. He was very _very _clumsy to say the least.

"Is it me now?" Matt asked and looked around at Abby. It did seem like she was the organiser of this drinking game. Abby nodded and Matt looked around the table. "Okay, have you ever got into a bar fight?" he asked.

Immediately Connor and Becker downed theirs.

Jess looked around at everyone on the table slyly. "I caused one," Jess giggled.

Abby looked at Jess, who she thought was the innocent polite one! "How exactly?" Abby asked.

"I can't exactly exactly remember. It includes me pushing into two men and they blamed each other not me," Jess grinned. Remembering every aspect of what had happened and giggled, "True gentlemen they were!"

Slyly Lester tried to down his shot glass however Becker noticed as he was sitting beside him. "What happened?" he asked and stared at the surprised-to-be-caught look.

"It includes a very drunk man flirting with my wife. So I punched him," Lester said matter-of-factly.

Then it was Emily's turn to ask a question. "Has anyone got arrested?" she asked addressing everyone around the table. Lester sighed and had another drink- at this point he was sure they were trying to get him drunk. Then so did Connor and Becker.

"I may have been speeding," Lester murmured.

"Cautioned for drunk and disorderly after getting into a fight. I did win the fight though," Becker laughed and pouted comically.

"Breach of the peace. I pretended to be a wolf, then a cockerel, then a duck," Connor giggled. "Then I hid in a dustbin," he added. And once more Connor and Abby were in fits of laughter.

The drinking game had revealed to them that Emily and Matt had a rather relaxed and calm life, and were not as insane as the rest of the time. Abby had got scared of a mop when she thought it was a jelly fish and had broken it in half. As soon as she told this to everyone Connor revealed he did that once- heaven's knows why. It also revealed Lester did strange things to impress his wife when he wanted to go out with her, including when he had punched that drunk (who had ended up being an old school friend). Everyone had also concluded that Connor was both weird and a bit insane, as he had managed to drink to nearly everything. He also revealed he used to be scared of plenty of things, including trees when one fell onto their garage- from then on he was sure they were in fact attacking him. But just _disguising_ the fact they were attacking to everyone but Connor. Jess revealed she had sex in a loft and a garden shed. Then Becker told everyone that he went into the sea drunk at midnight because he thought he saw a mermaid and was only coaxed out by a friend with a very large sponge cake.

By the time they finished the game everyone except Emily and Matt were tipsy. Especially Connor, who was currently giggling and saying that when the plane landed he'd _hug_ it goodbye.

**There you go a rather long-ish chapter on the drinking game. Hope my running out of ideas didn't kill it completely. I just couldn't think of any other questions. I really hope you like it. I think this chapter took me **_**ages! **_**I just couldn't think of any more questions to ask the team.**

**Next chapter we will go to the hotel and once more there may be a very over-excited Connor as he sees that by winning the prize they get picked up by something- jazzy. **


	4. Chapter 4 to the hotel

**Holiday sun chapter 4- to the hotel**

**I am really sorry, but I haven't got around to writing it up on the computer, I have gone ahead quite a few chapters- there **_**is **_**cuteness to come :)**

**I'm very over-excited because I've just had a day of bliss- until one of my friends fell asleep on me and I was crushed. But then we gave him a makeover so it was okay.**

Luckily, when they had left the private jet (when Connor had tried to hug the plane,) a very burly man had steered him the other way. The man was quite unsure why he was drunk after being on a considerably long plane flight. As usually there usually isn't this much drinking on planes, but then it was a private jet. So the rules would be different...

As soon as they left the airport they saw it, waiting for them. All shiny and new... and Jess couldn't stop herself from having a skip in her step. They'd been given a limo to take them to the hotel. Jess giggled and described it as, "very posh". As she saw the deep black and tinted glass and the carefully upholstered seats (which were so comfortable she was surprised she didn't fall asleep in them). Jess turned and looked around at everyone. "Who's got all the tickets for, everything?" Jess asked before she got into the limo.

Lester nodded and turned to inform the group, "I have, as currently I think I'm more responsible than Connor," Lester explained. Then Matt and Becker placed all of the bags into the cars, and climbed in after the rest of the group.

When the whole group were finally seated Connor suddenly had a mischievous glimmer in his eye. "Oooh!" squealed the already hyperactive Connor. As he sat in the limo grinning broadly and looking around the large comfortable space and looking at his friends. But he had noticed something even better...

Abby stared at him quite concerned by what he'd seen. "What is it Connor?" Abby stared at him briefly and noticed his very excited expression. She was very worried what he was going to get up to... He was already a little drunk, and when he was drunk, he gets rather reckless and a bit clumsy (plus irritating).

"Oh dear," Emily murmured. As she noticed the booze in the corner of the limo which Connor was eying suspiciously.

Within a few seconds Connor tried to grab some; but sadly he failed... as Becker was a lot quicker and grabbed it first.

"Hey... that's mine," moaned Connor. He stared over at Becker as he swigged back the drink. Connor creased his face and frown dejectedly, "no fair" he grumbled. Repeatedly Connor tried to get some alcohol, finally he realized- _they didn't want him drunk, so they weren't letting him have any._ Connor frowned sadly- it just _wasn't fair_! He was on holiday at least...

Then, finally Abby gave him a cartoon of juice and giggled to herself calmly. "You're not getting drunk, until the evening at least Connor," Abby told Connor bluntly, and smirked at his rather depressed reaction.

"Becker, put that bottle back, we're not getting drunk!" Jess cried batting away the drink he was coaxing her to drink.

Lester looked about the room seriously, braking away from the drinking conversation. "Okay, what are your plans then?" Lester asked the whole group trying to ignore the tiff between Becker and Jess (which had now evolved into Jess hitting Becker with her bag).

"Jet skii's!" cried Emily as loud as she could.

Jess stared at Emily slightly angrily. "Can people please stop shouting in my ear," Jess grinned and rubbed her ear repeatedly. She was once again next to the person who had shouted, and wasn't too happy about it.

"Oh, sorry Jess," Emily murmured, looking really dejected and unhappy.

Connor looked around noticing that Emily was really upset and frustrated now, so Connor decided to make everyone a lot happier (plus he knew Emily liked the look of the Jet skii's). "I booked four Jet skii's, for the fourth day that we'll be there (which is Sunday). I hope that's okay for everyone," Connor informed everyone, and grinned happily to himself.

Abby smiled broadly and looked very surprised and slightly gobsmacked. "Does that mean..." Abby murmured. Unbelieving of what she was thinking, and she really hoped it too.

Lester just stared up at Connor. "Fine, I'll have a go. But _if_ I fall in you'll get what you deserve," Lester told Connor. Lester didn't grin and at that minute Connor knew he was deadly serious.

Emily looked at Lester sternly and her mouth twitched in laughter. "You can't jet skii with a suit on," Emily informed Lester.

Lester really tried hard not to laugh at the stereotype that had formed around him. "You know, I don't intend to," Lester stated as he began to advert his gaze to the window to see the scenery pass by.

At that Connor began to giggle hysterically, at the idea of Lester in- dare he even say it- shorts...

It only took a few more minutes to finally arrive at the hotel; and they knew they had arrived by the very loud and insistent clapping coming from the ever-so tipsy form of Jess. She had glued her face to the glass, still managed to clap and try to reach for the bottles over by the wall (which Becker was slowly moving away from her reach).

As soon as they all arrived at their destination (Connor fell out the limo) they decided to go straight to their rooms. As they had travelled for a long time and were very tired and jet-lagged, plus some of them were a little drunk...

Finally after Connor had become responsible enough to sign for the keys, he then he had to take his bag to the lift with at least a little grace and poise. But Jess messed it up when she spotted the pool and wanted to jump in it fully-dressed. So they more-or-less carried Jess into the lift... yes, very gracefully Jess...

Connor turned to Abby as he reached their door, "Abby, can you go put our bags away? I'll show everyone to theirs." Connor looked at Abby, she grinned and took the key from his hand and pulled their bags through the door. Connor then walked further down the hall and stopped at another door, he turned to the others' who were expectantly looking at him wandering whose room it would be. "Matt, Emily here is your key," Connor grinned as he handed it over. He liked being in charge- it was so much fun! Then Connor led Jess, Becker and Lester further up the corridor. "Becker, Jess here is your room," he told them and handed a key to Becker.

Jess just blushed and stared at him, "but..." she mumbled. Then turned bright red; she wasn't in the state to argue over the rooms after she abruptly fell over.

When finally everyone was out of earshot- or still trying to argue to thin air (Jess). Connor turned around to look at Lester, "I've got everything you asked for. Except the Jacuzzi, they just don't do them here Lester. Sorry," Connor smiled politely and gave a key over to Lester. Leading him to a door in the farthest right corner.

They were near enough together, the room's that is. Connor and Abby's are across from Matt's and Emily's. Then Jess and Becker's around the corner slightly. Then Lester's room is a lot further around the corner (far enough that he won't accidently bump into them- plus he doesn't want to talk through the walls).

"That's a shame. Oh... and thanks for going through the trouble," Lester then unlocked his door and pulled his bag inside.

The now calm; and Connor would call himself now- mature- and rather hyper Connor walked (or maybe ran) down to his room.

"It's amazing!" Abby cried jumping onto the large bed. Connor dived onto the other side, and within seconds had fallen onto the floor.

"You should see Lester's; he made me upgrade his," murmured Connor grinning over at Abby.

"Oh, that's a shame. I thought ours was going to be the best," Abby looked suddenly very sad and down-graded.

"Just because I upgraded his, doesn't mean ours is smaller or worse. Plus I made sure we had a DVD player and DVD's in every room!" Connor told Abby grinning broadly.

So that night they settled down for an action-Syfy, Matt and Emily were watching TV, Lester was reading. And Becker and Jess... well let's say Becker wasn't pleased on the movie choice _my sister's keeper _but apparently he didn't care if it meant he could get close to Jess to give her a hug.

**Done in ten minutes, I sincerely hope there are no mistakes. Plus, been busy soooo sorry about that still.**


	5. Chapter 5 the accident

Holiday sun- Chapter 5- the accident

**I feel evil typing this up, but it was too flat, compared to what is to come. I wasn't trying to make it funny so this shall bring the tone down for a chapter at least. Here we go... the accident.**

**By the way, I hope it makes sense (Jess and Becker watch the film before just to clarify).**

**Oh, it's short because it's way past midnight now.**

Jess swatted Becker away as he tried to help her unpack before going to bed. "I am going to to hit you if you try and help me put things away," Jess muttered. "I mean it," she reiterated, and giving up on unpacking belly-flopped onto the bed.

"Jess, you know you're terrible with alcohol," Becker told her as kindly as he could without laughing.

Jess looked up as Becker stood up and folded his clothes into a wardrobe. "Neither are you!" Jess cried rolling over to see him easier. She was sure he was walking slowly for a reason!

"I'm fine Jessica," Becker moaned. Jess grinned and jumped off the bed and ran towards Becker. "Jess!" Becker cried as she pushed him over. Now they were both lying in a heap on the floor, giggling. "What was that _for_?" Becker cried. He wasn't exactly angry, but he wasn't pleased with being pushed over either.

"Drunken people fall over easily!" Jess laughed and stared at his reddened face.

Becker turned to stare at Jess who was still lying hap-hazardly on the floor. "But Jess, you tackled me!" Becker cried in indignation. He was off guard, and to be honest that wasn't really the fairest of ways to check!

Jess stared up at Becker as he stood there looking down at her grinning slyly. "Walk in a straight line, if _you're_ that sure _you're_ not drunk," Jess demanded. She looked at him; he couldn't refuse.

Becker briefly looked at Jess; she was in a worse state. She definitely wouldn't be able to walk in a straight line, but Becker was surprised she had even been able to run. "_You_ walk in a straight line!" he retorted weakly. _Great comeback_ Becker thought to himself apologetically.

Becker leant down and pulled Jess upright. Jess just stared at him and put her hands on her hips. It was her question-he had to do it first!

So Becker did as he was told and began to walk forward- quite slowly...

"Yay! You're drunk!" Jess laughed pointing at Becker walking now even slower. So Becker sped up and began to wobble drastically...

Becker just stared at Jess briefly and nearly tripped (repeatedly). He began to wobble and headed to the nearest wall to lean on. He just didn't feel safe like this...

Jess turned to look back at Becker as she chuckled... then Jess stopped dead. And ran over to Becker- but she just knew- she was going to be way too slow. "Becker!" Jess shrieked as she watched as Becker tripped for the final time, and came crashing to the floor...

**Chapter fin. I had to end it on a cliff-hanger, and that seemed as good as any. Plus, I have to go to sleep now sadly :(**


	6. Chapter 6 what about Becker?

Holiday sun- chapter 6- Becker?

**I can't really explain at the moment what the chapter entails; well there is definitely some cuteness from Becker+ Jess. As well as a very freaked out Jess. **

**It is a longer chapter because the last two I did really late at night, so this is to make up for it. Enjoy.**

"Did you hear that?" Emily asked. Emily was sure she just heard someone yelling Becker. Emily knew Matt probably hadn't actually heard it; but her hearing seemed to be better than his for some reason nowadays. Probably because she had to use it to survive when she was with those tree-climbers.

Matt looked across at Emily and turned the TV off. He thought he was just hearing things... He just nodded at Emily wearily, "we better check," he added and stood up. He pulled on some jeans and through a shirt over his arms and grinned at Emily, she was trying to find the key.

They went out to the corridor and walked to Becker and Jess's room. Emily knocked lightly and waited for a response... but they still waited-as nobody was coming to open it.

Emily pressed her ear to the door. She knew it was quite rude- but she knew something was wrong... Then she began to pick up voices from the other side, Emily just checked it was the right door (just to make sure she didn't look _that_ weird).It was Jess, she knew that immediately, but something **was** wrong! "...Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you trip. Becker? _Hello?_ Say something apart from _**ow**_! Please Becker!" Jess squealed. Emily listened and stared over at Matt expectantly, hoping he knew what to do now. They couldn't get it- and something was definitely wrong...

Matt grimaced and looked at Emily as calmly as he found possible in the circumstances. "We have to find a way in to help somehow," Emily told Matt. He nodded at knew- they had to get it, but braking the door in would probably hinder the whole thing.

"Stay here Emily, I'll go ask for someone to help us get in," Matt told Emily and ran down the corridor towards the lift.

Jess knelt beside Becker and held his head in her hand. "C'mon, talk Becker. _**Please**_!" Jess mumbled tears skimming lightly over her cheeks.

"Ow," he told her matter-of-factly in a tone that told her he somehow found it funny. Well she did tell him drunk people fall over easier- and that was actually exactly what he had done.

"I'm _ordering _you now to say something other than **ow**," Jess shouted tears now trailing thick lines and dripping onto her clothes.

"What did happened to me?" Becker asked incoherently. He couldn't exactly think straight at the moment.

Jess just leant across and held his hand softly. "You fell and slammed your head really hard, and I tried to help. But... I couldn't get to you in time," Jess explained and squeezed his hand sadly. _It was all my fault_ Jess thought to herself sadly.

"Me fine, not your fault. I... hmmm," Becker mumbled closing his eyes briefly.

Jess watched as he slowly opened his eyes to squint up at her. Jess just softly lifted his head up so it was in a better position. "I think you've got a concussion, at least, Becker," Jess told him weakly.

"Mmmm..."

Jess looked into Becker's eyes as they flickered open again. "How do you feel now?" Jess asked. She brushed down his hair slowly. Then Jess held her hand up to the light ever-so slowly.

Jess gasped as she saw the blood thick already on her hand. "What Jess, just tell me," Becker demanded sternly. Becker was using all his effort to talk straight, so Jess could understand what he meant. Otherwise all his words would have slurred together, and Jess would've been rather confused as to what he really meant.

"You're...your bleeding," she told him quietly still staring at the blood on her hand.

"Jess, listen. You have to tell me what's wrong. You need to do... get help... you, you need to do what I say Jess, okay?" Becker stated looking around confused.

"Okay, tell me what I have to do?" Jess asked leaning in closer to Becker.

"First, let Emily in!" Becker told Jess who hadn't really noticed there was anyone even at the door. "Jess, you have to... tell me what's wrong," Becker asked her lightly and watched Jess as she made sure he was lying flat and positioned herself so she could see what he'd actually done. She carefully parted his hair and tried not to show to Becker that she was now quite terrified.

"Jess, tell me" Becker demanded still seeing the fear in Jess's eyes.

Jess nodded and gulped slowly. "Becker, there's a lot of blood. It looks like you've split your skull," Jess murmured tears welling once more in her eyes as she looked down at all the blood.

"Let Emily in now Jess," Becker explained. Jess had sobered up pretty quickly and rushed over to the door to unlock it.

She opened it quickly and stared briefly at Emily, Connor and now Abby.

Connor stared at Jess first and saw the blood all over her hands and on her shirt. Then he looked over her shoulder, he could see Becker lying really still and he caught his breath. He'd never seen Becker so pale and so weak (plus helpless- which he really wouldn't mind Becker being more often- so he wouldn't get hit).

Connor felt every second wiz around him like a dream. Unrealistic and too apart from reality; he never thought anything would hurt Becker. Let alone him falling over and hitting his head on the wall he was trying to lean on.

As soon as Connor awoke back at the hotel, he wandered whether it had actually been a dream. So Connor did as he had planned on doing last night and knocked rather loudly on Matt and Emily's door.

"Good morning!" he cried cheerily as Emily opened it blinking at the brightness of the early morning sunlight.

"What Connor!" Matt shouted from inside, showing that he wasn't really pleased on the early wake-up call. Connor was suddenly very pleased that Emily had opened the door, as he really wouldn't want to get thumped by Matt at this time in the morning (or any for that matter).

"What about Breakfast guys?" Connor asked in as calm a voice as he could muster.

"We'll see you and Abby down at the cafe at nine," Matt replied loudly burying himself under the covers once again.

"I'll go tell everyone else then," Connor explained.

Emily looked at Connor as he was about to walk down the hall in the direction of Jess's and Becker's room. "Don't wake up Becker and Jess, they just got back from the hospital," Emily informed Connor before he wandered off.

"Yeah? What happened in the end?" Connor asked Emily frowning slightly.

Emily looked up at Connor, he'd probably already heard the story- but he thought he might have missed some of it. "Becker fell and hit his head. He received a fracture. They did a CT scan but everything came back normal. But, it's advised that he shouldn't get drunk at the moment and do anything for a day- that means no swimming today at least until it's healed a bit to prevent infections. So Connor, please don't anger him today," Emily explained to Connor all the facts she had overheard when she was being nosy.

"Okay, I'll go wake up Lester then," Connor grinned briefly.

"Good luck!" Emily laughed and shut the door.

_Lester was going to __**kill **__him!_

**There you go, getting a little longer to make up for the last chapter, personally I couldn't kill Becker as they still have a long holiday, plus cuteness is definitely to come!**


	7. Chapter 7 getting up

Holiday sun- chapter 7- Getting up

**This one, I am planning to be quite long, if it pans out. There is some cuteness in this chapter- I hope you like it :) btw- putting in time phrase so it is easier to understand- as it may slur together otherwise. Plus I got really confused on which day was which.**

Friday- second day of holiday

"Abby. Abby. _Abby_. **Abby**!" Connor moaned prodding Abby- hard.

"What-do-you-want?" Abby groaned her face still crushed into the pillow. She **did** not want to get up- it was _way_ too early for that!

"Can we go get food now?" Connor asked already out of bed, he was trying fruitlessly to find something in the pile of clothes on the floor. He'd given up putting things away and just decided to leave in it a massive heap on the floor. He _said _it would be easier to find things as they'd all be in the same place. However, there must be a problem with that theory because he was still looking for something!

But returning to the reason _why _he wanted to get up..."Don't you ever stop eating?" Abby asked slowly turning over then finally deciding that she would have to get up some time and there was no way she could just sleep- for one reason- Connor wouldn't stop being irritating...

Connor just looked up to stare at Abby his head cocked sideways to look at her. His face was still so serious trying to understand why she had to ask him that anymore. And then Connor just broke once more into a grin. Abby stared at him understanding why he'd just looked at her like this, this kind of conversation kept on _somehow_ repeating itself! "And I wonder why Connor, you never get fat even though you're constantly eating. It's not like you actually do any exercise either!" Abby laughed going over into the bathroom and quickly emerging dressed skimply for the day ahead- it was supposed to be hot. So Abby had decided to wearing shorts and a pink baggy shirt. Abby walked over to Connor, she knew she'd find whatever he was looking for straight away- _**men**_.

Connor stared at Abby briefly in-between his search. "I eat the right things, Abby. You should try it," Connor grinned and stared over at Abby.

Abby just laughed as she located a pair of socks, as she leant over Connor's shoulder. "Yeah right, con. You think a packet of crisps, eight biscuits, a sandwich, a piece of cake, an apple, and all of the yogurt in the fridge is a healthy lunch!" Abby stared at Connor, she always won... there was no point in some of his terrible meal choices sometimes!

"Well," Connor mused and looked over at Abby. He always gave up first- some arguments are best left alone before Abby decides to punch you.

* * *

><p>Jess stared over at Becker who was asleep on the bed still. She'd slept on the sofa- and it had not been the most comfortable place to sleep. But Becker had argued against her, but Jess didn't let him win. She didn't want to accidentally hurt him in the middle of the night. That was the last thing she wanted to do, especially to Becker!<p>

Jess got dressed quickly and sat on the corner of the bed and looked at Becker. He was still sleeping and she couldn't bare to wake him up, he looked so peaceful and relaxed. With no worries, no fear either he didn't even have any lines creasing his forehead... She slowly leant down and ever so slowly parted his hair. She could see all the stitches winding across his scalp and carefully pushed his hair back over the wound.

"Becker," she murmured and slowly stirred him awake.

"Hey, Jess gerroff me!" he muttered as she prodded him quite hard. Becker sat up to see Jess already dressed sitting on the foot of the bed. Becker took the hint and started rummaging around trying to find out what the time actually was.

"What time is it Jess?" Becker finally relented- he'd given up trying to find a watch when still barely awake.

Jess smiled sweetly up at Becker who was looking at her brushing sleep out of his face. "Oh it's 8:45. We're meeting downstairs at 9 so I thought I should wake you... I can down with you later if you really wanted too. How d'you feel? Anything I can do?" Jess explained finally tailing off into useless conversation which nobody needed nor wanted at this time of the morning.

Becker sat there for a few minutes and acclimatised to the early morning sun. Becker finally held a hand out for Jess to take. She looked utterly confused; but held it anyway (she didn't really want to lose the offer). Becker suddenly yanked Jess down beside at him and laughed as she glared at him momentarily. Jess immediately blushed and began to giggle. "Don't keep walking around me like I'll explode. _**I'm fine**_. My normal self- a mere cut won't mess up our holiday, Jessica," Becker told Jess and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"But I... I want you to be a _normal _person, not your soldier self. Promise me you'll be more than a soldier. That's what I want," Jess asked staring into his deep brown chocolaty eyes.

"Promise," Becker said seriously. Becker jumped up pulling Jess behind him. He quickly dressed into his civvies and stared at her. That wasn't soldiery at all-he was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, and there was nothing which was just black.

Becker pulled Jess towards the door and grinned defiantly, Jess just looked at him slightly confused by the way he was now acting.

Becker broke the silence to explain why exactly he was acting the way he was. "I we get there late Connor would have eaten everything. You know his appetite, and I'm hungry!" Becker laughed as he pulled Jess to the door.

"Becker!" Jess cried as he pulled her out of the room. Jess stumbled and Becker made sure that she didn't even have the chance to fall by momentarily placing an arm around her waist. Jess giggled, what had got into him today?

"Hey, race you to the lift!" Becker cried and legged it down the corridor.

Jess ran after him giggling happily and almost fell into the lift- sadly Jess still managed to come second.

"I won!" Becker laughed and hugged Jess briefly.

"Hey, hold it there Becker! I wasn't ready so that was a false start- you're _disqualified_!" Jess murmured as the doors closed putting her hands on her hips.

Becker had a gleam in his eyes now- like Jess had never seen before in Becker's eyes. It was the realisation there was no worry or thought in this moment. This exact moment... _It was_ _perfect _Jess thought happily.

"You need to apologise for cheating," Jess chuckled and stared up into Becker's gleaming eyes.

"Fine then, I will!" Becker cried joyfully. He leaned in closer to Jess, she was in bliss!

**Here we go a good fluff chapter. Not that long in the end, but oh well Hope that was a good one as I hope it was. Plenty to come, as this is just the beginning to the holiday.**


	8. Chapter 8 shelfish and drinking bad day

Holiday sun- chapter 8 shellfish and drinking

**I really felt like introducing you to my very own creepy character, here to mess up Connor's holiday.**

Lester watched reproachfully as he saw Jess and Becker come into the cafe laughing together. They were both grinning ear-to-ear. He wanted to ask what they'd been up to. But personally he didn't want to listen to whatever they'd actually got up to. He actually wouldn't mind, but he'd get all the _gossip_ from Abby later on anyway. Plus, Lester could guess exactly what they had actually done...

Jess strangely hasn't an inch of blushing anywhere near her persons. Unless you count when Becker placed his hand in hers, and Jess realises that Lester can see. Then she blushes- and an awful lot.

"Seen it all before Jess, just don't tell me the details. I haven't eaten yet," Lester told Jess and grinned. Then Becker and Jess came and sat beside Lester. They were so pleased that Connor hadn't got there early! He would have never stopped going on about it. Then they just began to laugh hysterically. Lester just smiled- he had never seen Jess so happy. Plus; he had never seen Becker act anything other than serious.

Then Jess noticed; Lester was laughing along with them after Becker fell off his stool (Jess helped). It was the first time she'd ever seen him as happy. A real happiness not some forced _thing_, not sarcastic either! He was never really a happy and pleasant person. He didn't usually laugh at anything either, of course he was _always_ sarcastic, but that was beyond the point. He just told them to eat before Connor got here, and that they would meet up later anyway.

* * *

><p>Abby, Emily and Jess had spent the morning looking into some shops planning what they were going to buy (, and Emily and Jess were trying to find information on why Jess was so happy).<p>

Meanwhile, Becker and Matt were finding ways of annoying Connor. All off which Connor was pretending didn't annoy him in the slightest- which in the end they did of course.

Lester was laying on an outdoor sun-bed reading- a thing he had taken to recently. As he had this really good book that someone had left in the ARC, and he'd decided as it wasn't claimed- that it was his... He wasn't even wearing a suit, just plain trousers and a shirt. He hadn't even a tie on, or any shoes for that matter. He was actually finding it quite peaceful. Just watching everyone calmly, until he was splashed by Connor being pushed fully dressed into the pool... He still didn't seem to care that much, as it was rather amusing seeing a giddy and rather irritated Connor emerge from the pool wet and dripping.

* * *

><p>Then it was time for lunch, and everything was fine until lunchtime. That was when everything went wrong once more... that was when the day was ruined. From then on, nothing seemed to go right...<p>

"What is in that?" Abby ran over to the nearest waitress and pointed at a plate on their table.

"Oh, that dish is just a simple spicy Hawaiian pasta; we have there our secret sauce. But it has shellfish in it, just to warn you," the waitress explained to the overly concerned Abby.

"Too late," Becker cried placing a hand over his mouth, "and I forgot my epi-pen." Everyone looked over at Becker- they had no idea he had an allergy, he was now getting gradually very, very green.

And Jess looked really guilty. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have given you any," Jess murmured. Then Becker pushed his chair back knocking it to the floor and ran off to find a toilet. Matt and Connor followed close behind and tried to catch up with their friend.

A few minutes later Matt emerged to inform everyone exactly what was happening to Becker. "His reaction to shellfish is just to throw up, so that's okay at least. He looks really sick though," Matt explained simply.

"Can we see him?" Jess asked looking really concerned now.

"He told me that he'll be fine within about four hours (more or less,) once it's out of his system. So everyone might as well carry on with what they're doing," Matt continued to explain. Then he looked directly at Jess to address what she had asked him, "It's a male toilet Jess, so you'll probably be fine returning later," Matt paused and swivelled around to look directly at Abby. "Connor's staying by the way, so they will come to us when Becker's fully recovered," Matt told them. He swiftly took Emily by the arm and looked at Jess.

Abby just linked arms with Jess and led her out towards the pool.

Lester walked after, then rethought and in second thoughts went to check on Becker. As soon as he saw Becker, he registered that Becker was almost green and Connor was hitting Becker's back as he leant over the sink. Lester slowly walked out of the toilet- there was nothing more to be said.

* * *

><p>Becker found Jess by the pool after five hours. He'd gone and had a shower, got changed then decided to find everyone. He'd also eaten an apple; he was really hungry now. As he knew he would be.<p>

"Hey," he said grinning at her. Immediately Jess tackled him with a hug- but this time he didn't fall over...

"I'm so sorry!" she squealed.

"You didn't know, nobody knows that I had an allergy. Just like nobody knew about your allergy either Jess. Except a few people," Becker held Jess for a brief moment... before they fell into the pool with the combined efforts of Abby, Emily, Lester and Matt.

Lester seemed like a friend now and not as much as a pain-in-the-ass boss to them anymore- but they were adamant that he would never know, that they could think of him as a friend in those brief fleeting days. And that was what they needed- just a plain old simple holiday...

Becker laughed as they broke the water. They climbed out there clothes dripping wet and hanging loosely about them- but it was funny and that was all they really thought about in that brief moment.

"I'm somewhat not surprised," Becker laughed gazing around at everyone, who was still laughing as he went cross-eyed as a droplet passed down his nose.

"You sound just like Lester, you know that Becker," Emily giggled and stared at Lester who was not too pleased with that remark.

"I. Do. Not. Sound like that Miss Merchant!" Lester stared at Emily who was a little concerned at his little outburst. _Maybe, he's going to turn back into his pain-in-the-arse self again_ Emily thought wearily. Then Lester broke into a grin, "you know, I'll shove you in myself if I have to, just to make you think I'm not that boring." Lester stared at Emily- who breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Becker turned around to stare at Matt- it must have been him to plan this escapade. "It was Emily's and Abby's idea!" Matt cried putting his hands up as if to suggest absolute surrender to Becker- that was a change at least!

Jess stared over at Matt glaring in her innocent kind of way, "and you didn't help them?" Jess asked.

Emily looked over at Jess and nodded. "I doubt we would be able to push both of you in on our own. With your precarious state considered I doubt- Becker has got balance- and Jess never falls over in her high heels," Emily told them and nodded at Abby.

The Lester suddenly jumped into the conversation inserting a rather like his old self sarcastic saying. "It wasn't as big as a splash as we'd hoped," grumbled Lester grinning happily (he felt like he had to say something as he hadn't injected into the conversation for a while- so...he may have felt _left out_).

"Yeah!" Abby laughed gleefully. Then Abby froze and gazed around at everyone...

Something wasn't right... why hadn't she noticed before, it was so obvious.

* * *

><p>"Drink, Connor," the man ordered passing him yet another cocktail. Connor looked over at the man, he looked like the bad guy- which as soon as you heard him you'd agree with. He had thick slicked back hair which made him have the air of a well educated man (which his mafia-kind of voice contrasted greatly). He had a very serious expression spread all over his face; and Connor knew he was deadly serious now... This scared him to the very core; as it wasn't a good sign.<p>

"I don't... please I don't know anything," Connor explained his voice stricken and taut.

"Drink, Connor," the man pressed on and Connor did as he told- he had no choice. He had to...

"But..." Connor still managed to murmur as the man began to dig his nails into the skin on Connor's arm. Connor still stifled a gasp even though he was trying with his heart not to- he had to look inconspicuous- how he was going to would be anyone's guess...

The man suddenly turned around to face directly at Connor. "Only a certain person should have been able to win. And you got 100%, as soon as you won; I did some background checks and knew it was you. It was all your fault Connor Temple," the man told him smiling maliciously.

Connor stared back defiantly- if he had done anything that bad, surely he would've known. "I'm not who you want. I just... I've known a lot about the... I had an interest when I was younger; that's all!" Connor babbled staring into the man's angry and frustrated eyes. He couldn't have done something this big and not noticed- he would have noticed- he knew that for sure.

The man leaned in closer into Connor's face and Connor flinched slightly and tried (with no outcome) to pull away. "Tell nobody anything about our meeting Connor Temple. I know how to target you and your friends, and I will not hesitate to kill them. Just drink Connor," the man told Connor and smiled slightly at the end.

He had no choice.

Connor slowly lifted the glass to his lips and took a large swig, choking slightly on the gagging mix. The man's nail's creating long lines of blood down his arm, "Ow!" Connor cried.

"Sssh!" the man hissed trying not to attract any unwanted attention. Soon Connor felt extremely woozy- and he knew then that he was probably drunk.

Connor looked up at the man, a whine staying in his voice, "Please, can I go?" The man stood up and more-or-less dragged Connor out of the room by his arm. Connor stumbled about the stools and nearly fell over at least twice. Maybe- that wasn't the best thing to ask?

Connor utterly freaked out as he was dragged into the darkness of the side streets next to the bar. "I haven't done anything!" Connor cried as the man led him into the complete darkness. It was past eight and he just knew by now that Abby would be so concerned...

They had planned to get some pizza at eight and sneak it into the hotel somehow.

Then the man turned on Connor and became this vicious creature- it somehow reminded him once more of a raptor. Poised until the strike and precise about those blows it gave its prey...

Connor felt himself slammed onto the wall and a hand lacing itself around his neck. "You'll get what you deserve Connor Temple!" the man hissed as he arched a fist and slammed it over and over again into Connor's chest.

Finally Connor crumpled to the floor...

* * *

><p>"Abby, calm. Where would he have gone?" Jess asked Abby trying to keep her voice flat and toneless. They were all worried, Connor was last seen at half five. It was nearly nine now... so where was he? He would never do this to Abby!<p>

"He would have told me," Abby repeated looking sadly up at Jess.

"I know. Okay; tell me this where would he have gone? And then we can work out from there okay..." Jess never finished as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

"_Hey Jess, come quick! He's been spotted fifteen minutes ago. At the bar on the sea front, all we know from the information was that there was a man with him," _Becker told Jess straight out over the phone.

"But, what was he doing there Becker? Do you have any idea who the man was either?" Jess asked. She could already see the panicked looks from Abby, who wanted to know what Becker had found out about the whereabouts of Connor.

"_The man at the bar, he told us that it was 'weird'. Ordering drinks we all know that Connor finds way too alcoholic. He also noticed that Connor was drinking all of them, not this man he was with,"_ Becker paused making sure that Jess had heard all of that. _"Also, Connor was dragged out of the bar after drinking quite a lot. The whole time Connor was in the bar that man was restraining him to the table. I think that's something Jess. Even if it is bad news- it's news all the same," _Becker told her and Jess sighed sadly. This didn't seem to be going too well for Connor so far.

"Becker, Abby and I will be done there as soon as I can. Okay?" Jess tailed off picking up the keys and bringing Abby close behind her towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later they were all searching outside around the bar- still hopeful in finding Connor safe and well. They were yelling his name as loud as they could but there was no response, they went over what the barman had told them but it was useless on locating where he was now.<p>

Then Abby just wrung his phone- hopping that this time it would say that it had signal. It was a long shot but she had nothing else... she had to find Connor. Whatever the risk was.

"Connor!" Abby called as she could hear it wringing somewhere nearby. It was Connor- he was close. He was ever so close all this time. Why wasn't he answering? What was wrong, and what had happened when he had been alone all that time with that man?

Abby just ran, weaving through the alley's trying to get closer to the noise. Abby was out of breath and frustrated- there were so many dead ends and twists back towards the beach. It was a maze and she wasn't in the mood to go the whole way round to find Connor. She knew that she had to find him now. But it was so confusing in the darkness- in one moment you thought there was an exit then it ended up being a back garden of a pub or something that she didn't want to stumble into right now. Abby leant back against a fence, she was breathing heavily and panicking. Would she ever find him now?

What was happening?

Then Abby gazed down at her phone, her mouth open in a gasp

_**Call accepted**_...

* * *

><p><strong>I had to put this new character in- as none of my stories are good without something bad going on... Next chapter- you'll find out what happens with Connor...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Connor's lying

Holiday sun- chapter 9- Connor's lying...

**I'm taking ages to update now, but I'm really really busy now. I'm replying to all reviews everyone is sending me so at least I'm up-to-date that way. I hope you like this chapter. Connor by the way feels he has to lie to protect everyone, just to confirm that for you. Hope you like it :)**

Friday- still the second day of holiday

"Hey Abs," Connor murmured sitting up slowly feeling the pain coarse through his tired and aching body.

"_Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?" _Abby demanded over the phone, even though she was angry with him he could tell that she was intensively worried and scared over why he'd disappeared for so long.

In that very instant Connor knew... he couldn't tell her anything. He had to protect her... and everyone else; he'd do anything to protect her.

Connor broke the silence staring into the terrible darkness. "I'll meet you by the pool. Okay," Connor explained and hung up. He sighed and put his head into his hands momentarily.

"Good boy Conn," the man whispered and leant towards Connor, slowly brushing hair from his face. Connor just flinched trying to get as far away as he found possible. "I'll see you on Sunday Conn. Don't worry. If you don't tell anyone then they'll have a good holiday," the man told Connor sternly like a teacher telling off a pupil. Then the man yanked at Connor's arm dragging him upright in one swift movement.

Connor stood there in the darkness watching him leave, he was utterly confused and rather lost. The pool...the pool... there he'd see Abby and everything would be fine.

Connor carefully readjusted everything he was wearing and tried to look fine. Connor wiped the blood from his mouth and pulled his collar higher to hide the red mark on his neck; then Connor just began to run. He wanted to be safe with Abby in his arms, that was all he wanted and needed right now.

As soon as he got close to the hotel he decided to use the drunken excuse. He walked in a (trying-not-to-be-straight) line towards Abby. She just ran towards him arms spread wide.

"You smell like booze, where have you been?"" Abby asked. Connor just looked over her shoulder at everyone who was standing over by the hotel entrance watching from a distance. '_S'pose I worried everyone then' _Connor thought wearily. He could even see Lester, who looked not as concerned as everyone else. He tried to grin at the others who were still staring at him.

"Hmmm..." Connor murmured trying to act drunk; he kind of was anyway.

Abby led Connor towards the nearest chair and carefully sat him down. "Really, Con. Tell me what happened?" Abby persuaded him.

Connor concentrated, trying to put on his best slurred voice. "I'm going swimming," he told Abby and just grinned up at her. Connor slowly stood up and slowly began to make his way over towards the pool.

Connor still managed to see Abby nodded sadly signalling to Matt and Becker. Then Matt and Becker came over, clasping an arm each they steered him towards the hotel. Then Connor began to mumble incoherently, just asking why Lester was wearing a dress. Just things he always wanted to say to wind the team up, but simply thought they'd kill him for it. Now he could, as they thought he was drunk, he got away with it and really found it the most hilarious things he had ever managed to do.

As soon as Connor was in his room Abby let Emily embrace her into a hug. She was scared and still was, as she knew that something was sincerely wrong in all of this.

Becker looked at Emily and Abby hugging and sighed, he would get to the bottom of this. Connor wouldn't keep it to himself forever. "Something happened Abby, and we'll find out what," Becker told her. His worried tone appearing and making him start returning back into his shell.

When Abby finally went back into her room they could see Connor asleep fully dressed on the floor, he was almost submerged in his own clothes.

* * *

><p>Matt and Emily exchanged looks as the door swung shut. "Look out for Connor, something's wrong with this," Lester explained entering his room and waving at them slyly.<p>

Matt and Becker nodded to each-other and separated, they'd protect the team, and they knew they always would. But they wouldn't let anyone know what they were actually doing; they were going to find out what was going on with Connor, as they had their own ways to find out secrets...

As soon as Matt and Emily got into their room they flopped on the bed and fell asleep. It had definitely been a long and worrying day. And they really hoped that it wouldn't reoccur like this. They really needed a holiday, in which they could relax and have time for freedom for once in their lives.

Work had been consuming so much of them and they couldn't bare it staying like this...

* * *

><p>Jess held Becker's hand and led him into their room. "Loosen up Becker, just relax. It'll be fine. You know that. It always is," Jess told Becker. She could feel that he was tense as she pushed him into their room. His muscles were tight and he was staring unemotionally up, as if he was thinking deeply.<p>

Becker just turned and stared at her intently, "How the hell do you know! Nobody does, except Connor... Something is not right!" he cried glaring at Jess his expression of complete anger and determination.

Jess looked up looking at Becker sternly, "The barman could just be exaggerating, Becker!" she cried matching his anger exactly.

Becker knew that the barman wasn't exaggerating, he knew. He had proof of sorts... He just glared at Jess.

Jess had certainly seen the change in the way Becker was acting, he knew something and he just didn't want to burden her with it. "What did you see Becker?" Jess asked her voice back to normal and calmed down significantly. Becker just nodded and Jess held his hand and sat down on the bed making him copy her.

"Bruises, he had a cut on his lip, a deep wound (from being pinned to the bar, almost like a scratch), and a red discolouration on his neck," Becker explained as quickly as he could still passing over each miraculous detail. He'd noticed even though Connor had pulled his collar up. In doing so Becker knew that Connor must have known about the marking. Otherwise he wouldn't have tried to hide it. So Connor knew what happened, but he was just hiding it from them...

Something was significantly wrong...

In the silence Jess went to get ready for bed and then climbed in grinning up at him sadly. "We're sharing tonight Becker. And that's an order!" Jess murmured and pulled Becker down beside her.

Becker grinned and hugged Jess tightly and pressed a kiss onto her lips. "I love you, Jess," he grinned. He quickly removed everything except his boxers and slid in beside her. He held her tightly to his chest and grinned.

He'd- he'd said it at last. And she hadn't freaked out, neither of them had. Well not much anyway...

Except the fact Becker was hyperventilating a little as he said it; he really hoped Jess hadn't seen that.

"Love you too"

Then Becker leant over and turned the light off. But Becker was sure he could hear Jess; giggling. But why?

Becker tried to find the subject of Jess's laughter and frowned slightly. "What _are _you up to?" Becker asked. He tried to look at Jess in the darkness but found it hard to focus in the blackness.

Then he fell out of the bed with a very large- "Ow!"

_Thanks Jess_

Within a few minutes there was a large knock at the door. Becker picked himself up off the floor and opened it to Abby.

"I wandered what the bang was," Abby told him.

"He fell off the bed- I pushed him!" giggled Jess from inside the room. Abby ran into the room to high-five Jess and began to laugh along with her friend.

Then Abby noticed, Becker was in his boxers and Jess was in her favourite blue velvety pyjamas... this was a little awquard...

Abby grinned as she wandered back towards her room; she wanted to see them together properly. And if she got in the way of that- well she'd never stop kicking herself. With Becker being a _romantic retard_, she hoped he'd have the courage to do it soon. So they could spend time being a couple before being thrust back into the ARC.

* * *

><p>Abby eased Connor's shoes and socks off and shoved him onto the bed. Abby was quite surprised by how heavy he actually was. Abby drew the covers up to his waist. And that was when she noticed- the gash on his arm and the angry red all over his neck.<p>

She could even see the blood smeared off from his mouth. Abby knew then that she had to be tactful about this. "Con," she murmured.

Connor grunted as a reply and Abby smiled carefully at Connor. "You've got your clothes on still," she explained to him gently. Connor was barely awake as he threw his jeans and his shirt onto the floor. Abby stifled a gasp as she saw bruises lacing their way all over his body.

"Connor, where did you get all those bruises from?" she asked. Abby noticed immediately as she said that Connor stiffened and froze momentarily. Abby continued to look at Connor, "Tell me please Con," Abby insisted holding his hand firmly.

"I dunno what you want," Connor explained briefly turning away from her.

"What happened Con?" Abby leaned in and traced a large bruise across his chest. _Where did he get them from?_

"I simply can't tell you abs, I'm so sorry. He'll kill me for it," Connor whispered and turned the light off to hide the tears which were trying to break his barriers.

Abby sat there in the darkness and held his hand even tighter.

"I won't let him do that to you," Abby whispered placing a kiss on his cheek.

But she had no idea; they had no idea what damage they had done. Just by revealing something was actually wrong.

"See you Saturday... for your judgement Connor Temple," the man hissed.

**After that chapter, I'll get onto some happiness. You will enjoy the ominous Saturday, as I have already written it. Well just to say it doesn't go very well... but for who i cannot tell you yet :) #devil grin#**

**Next chapter you will enjoy Jet skii's and an awful lot of Jecker!**


	10. Chapter 10 at peace for once

Holiday sun- chapter 10- At peace for once

**I will be uploading less and less because of school beginning again on Monday; however I thought I should at least get this chapter up beforehand.**

**I hope you like it, a more relaxed jolly chapter with a lot of Jecker mostly... oh and some Jet skii's thrown in for good measure!**

Saturday- third day of holiday

Everything seemed calm for the time being anyway.

Matt had kept up on his promise, as he was constantly checking on Connor. Just to make sure; as he was definitely sure now that everything wasn't fine. Something was definitely wrong with the way he was acting- just not like Connor, not Connor-ish.

But Matt began to relax when he realised that Connor was safe (for now anyway). So today was when they planned to go Jet skiing, and as Connor seemed alright, they were going to keep up on that plan.

All seven of the group stood at the beach all smiling happily. In the hot weather everyone was wearing something more suited to a day in the sun, Jess, Abby and Emily were wearing bikinis and Emily was wearing shorts over the top.

Matt also agreed it was way too hot in this weather to wear jeans so he was wearing shorts and a light blue shirt- something so casual Becker laughed an awful lot.

However, the problem was that Becker was doing the exact same thing, except he was wearing black shorts and shirtless. Which as soon as Jess realised he was going shirtless kept staring at him and blushing- a lot! Becker was carefully applying sun cream to Jess's back and laughing gently as she squealed at the cold temperature.

But Becker broke into laughter as he watched as Abby pinned Connor down to put sun cream on his face. "Geroff me!" he squealed laughing hysterically. Abby was now also in fits of laughter at the sight of Connor and bemused by the receding blush on Jess's face.

Lester was... Lester was the most surprising of them all, he was wearing a shirt and 3/4 length trousers. This was something less than a suit at any rate, and mildly funny and strange at the same time to see.

The giddy form of Connor was already on a jet skii. He had plain shorts on and a plain white shirt- much to everyone'd surprise. As they'd really expected some kind of garish outfit, with random pictures and possibly nerdy at the same time... As he sat there Abby joined him gently pulling his collar up. "I'm not letting you get burnt!" Abby explained to him, but Connor knew his bruised neck might arouse suspicion. So that was why she was doing it...

Lester slowly and apprehensively got onto the jet skii and tactfully splashed Connor in the process.

Becker was already on the Jet skii behind Jess, wrapping his arms around her to hold onto the handles. Jess was tightly pressed in front of him blushing heavily- this way Becker made sure that Jess wouldn't be able to fall. She carefully placed her hands on top of his and slowly giggled.

Everyone was now on a Jet skii- well everyone except from Emily that is. She frowned and glared at Matt who was trying to make her climb onto the Jet skii; it didn't look like a great idea to her... Emily decided that it was too precarious to be a safe idea.

"I. Am. Not. Touching. It!" she cried, she was definitely having second thoughts about this. This was a little surprising thinking that she'd suggested going Jet skiing in the first place. Emily looked down on the Jet skii, she was very terrified now. But Emily didn't complain (much) when Matt lifted her onto the back of the Jet skii.

Then they all sped away into wide sea, the bright sun making it rather picturesque and beautiful in the warm sunshine.

Jess giggled as Becker lightly kissed her head. He quickly span the Jet skii around splashing Abby and Connor in the process, setting them into giggling hysterically.

* * *

><p>"Con!" Abby shrieked as she got soaked. Connor looked at Abby as a she tightened her arms around his waist.<p>

Connor slowed down the Jet skii so he could turn around and look at her, well if he didn't slow down Connor was sure that he'd crash into something. It was the kind of thing that he'd do. "What Abby?" he asked looking at her happily, he was grinning happily.

Abby looked at Connor and began to giggle once more. "Revenge!" she cried. Connor hit the throttle and then stopped sending a huge wave to soak Jess and Becker. Immediately after this Abby tightly hugged Connor, "that was amazing, where did you learn that?" she asked.

Connor giggled slightly and looked at Abby intently. "Not sure, I'm just awesome!" Connor explained briefly a wide grin spread all over her face.

Meanwhile Jess and Becker were still spluttering and covered in water. Lester looked up at the others, "Kids! Stop being immature!" Lester cried but was interrupted as Emily and Matt soaked him. But he soon took revenge too, he even laughed as he soaked them. But the water was so warm and soon their clothes dried, so they didn't really care anymore.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever they stopped the Jet skii's and fell to the sand, panting and happy. All so happy and pleased of the almost perfect day that they had just had. The sun was so pleasant and everything was alright for the time being.<p>

Connor stood up and returned the keys of the Jet skii's. Then they all began to walk...

In the peaceful silence as they walked along the edge of the cliff was broken as they arrived at the top of the cliff. "Go on Connor," Becker motioned towards the edge.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Connor asked utterly concerned. He did not want to jump off the edge of the cliff!

"No." Becker softly told him. Slowly Becker led the slightly anxious Connor to the edge of the cliff. Then Becker shoved him off the edge of the cliff into the sea below.

Then everyone over on the top of the cliff decided to follow one by one. But Jess jumped holing Becker's hand-this was the only way they were going to get her to jump. And Abby managed to get Lester down the same way as she managed to more or less drag him off the cliff edge. Then Emily and Matt followed in quick concession.

They all slowly swam to the shore and kicked in the brilliant blue smiling happily and laughing. Connor was still spluttering slightly and looked extremely concerned.

But soon everyone was at the top of the cliff once more after the steady climb.

Everyone stood in a little line near the edge of the cliff. Connor held Abby's hand that held Matt's, who held Emily's. Who in turn held Lester's, Jess's then Becker's. They all counted to three and ran once more into the wide deep blue ocean below.

As everyone else swam to the shore Jess went to investigate the little cave just below the cliff. Jess swam into the cave and finally saw a little area of sand which she could rest on. Then a hand linked its way around her waist and turned her around gently. It was Becker. Becker slowly moved forward and closed the gap between them. Then in the silence of the overhang they kissed, Jess never believed it- it was the best moment in her life.

Brilliant and absolutely perfect. They slowly broke apart and swam to catch up with the others.

It was a perfect day; the continued to the beach to have ice-cream together. Until Lester felt awquard and left them to their own devices.

Then Emily and Matt went to walk around the area, to see if they could find anything else...

Abby took Connor further up the beach to talk privately.

So Jess and Becker were sat there still eating their ice-creams. Then Becker pulled Jess up led her back to the cliff. There they sat on the edge of the cliff, just talking. Talking about anything, and talking about everything.

Mostly personal not ARC related, and deeply talked until it became too dark to see and they became rather hungry. So they went to see if they could find some food.

"Chinese," both Jess and Becker said in unison and began giggling once more. As they walked as one to go find where there was a takeaway.

**There you go, it's a very quick and I hope you enjoy the Jecker bits in it.**


	11. Chapter 11 surfing and bad dress sense

Holiday Sun- chapter 11- Surfing and Bad Dress-sense

**Here you are, this is dedicated to Cooper 101 for the idea of surfing, I thank you and hope that everyone reading beyond this point likes it :) I haven't written for ages for many reasons- mainly as I have returned to school and got sooo much homework!**

Connor stared at Abby and shook his head slowly.

"C'mon Connor it's not that bad!" Abby cried handing him the shirt.

Connor pouted and tipped his head to look at her like she was insane. "It's _seriously _not funny!" Connor laughed backing away slowly in the process. But Abby would still make him wear it one way or the other- she has a knack with this kind of thing. It was unfair sometimes.

Abby was holing out a shirt that Connor was just supposed to put on... It was bright yellow in colour but that wasn't the bad point about it!

The writing on the front made it so much worse...

But at least it hadn't got a dinosaur on it- those one's would make you want to hide.

But still no matter how much Connor tried to get out of wearing it... Abby already had one up on him. He knew, he'd have to wear it now!

* * *

><p>Becker looked at Jess, "can you see what he's wearing?" Becker whispered to Jess as they stood just outside their room.<p>

"From a mile away." Jess grinned and looked over at Becker slyly. Jess's smile suddenly broadened and she looked suddenly very pleased with herself all in a sudden. "I may, I may have convinced Abby to make him wear it," Jess stared at Becker with a smirk on her face.

"Well done!" Becker grinned triumphantly. "You've made him look like an idiot; even before he has the chance to fall over," Becker explained.

"Why? What are we doing today?" Jess asked Becker as she shut the hotel door, and steadily walked towards Abby and the now increasingly embarrassed Connor.

"We're surfing- remember?" Abby commented as if to answer the question she had blatantly overheard.

* * *

><p>They all met down by the beach in around half an hour's time. Abby was already leaning on the reserve shed; she had decided against getting any surf boards as she was actually unsure as to who would be participating.<p>

Connor had already told everyone repeatedly that '_**Abby wanted to make me look silly**_'.

Jess disagreed with this statement and giggled lightly, "You can do that on your own Connor." By saying that Connor just began to grumble about the fact that everyone was being '_**very mean**_'.

Finally they rented a surfboard for everyone there. Lester refused outright to go on them, so he went back to the hotel- he wanted to finish his book...

So Abby collected a white one and so did Emily. Matt got a light green, Becker collected a light blue one (to everyone's surprise), and Jess ended up getting a pick which made her giggle and grin. And Connor... well he ended up with a fluorescent blue.

Emily and Abby just laughed at him. He looked incredibly stupid!

Connor had now a reddening blush across his face when he drew Abby away from the group to talk to her privately.

"You look _ridiculous _Connor!" Abby laughed. Still thinking he looked like a real idiot.

Then Connor's body language suddenly changed... you could notice the anxiety and fear edging into his voice. So it was serious at least. "Can you see it?" Connor whispered shushing Abby down.

Abby turned around to face Connor and furrowed her brow. "What do you mean Connor?" Abby asked looking at Connor.

Connor stared at her in utter concern. "Can you see the bruises, as you made me wear a shirt with no collar at all?"Connor hissed in indignation.

Abby frowned, "You should have said Con. I thought... I'm sorry Connor. I can't see any, but I didn't know you had an alternative motive," Abby looked apologetically at him frowning slightly.

"Abby, it's my fault. I should've told you why..." Connor never managed to finish as Emily walked over and interrupted their conversation. She slowly ushered them over towards the water...

* * *

><p>Within minutes of starting to actually surf; Becker had tried to teach them exactly how to surf and the best techniques. Well he did actually consider himself an expert.<p>

So Abby showed him up, she caught the next wave and stayed on her board until the wave ceased. "Who's really better?" Abby asked looking over at everyone else.

"Abby!" Connor cried as he fell off the board into the glistening water.

"Becker!" Jess cried as Becker continued to hold her board up as she steadied herself.

"Abby!" Emily added arching her shoulders are grimacing as Matt tried to get her on the board.

Matt glared across at the others who were still arguing. "Stop being immature you lot! Have fun- it's our holiday!" Matt cried sighing lightly to prove his frustration to the others.

After a short while Jess (with help from Becker) was surfing. Everyone was except from Emily who had decided she hated water-sports altogether. So she had resulted in just sitting on the board and paddling and really, really trying not to fall off. It was actually so much easier! Plus, she hadn't any idea how you're not supposed to fall off.

_But at that precise moment the group were totally unaware that they were being watched._

_The man chuckled as he saw Connor fall off bringing Abby and Becker down with him. Even from here he could see them laughing and talking away together. _

_He was a traitor! That man was a traitor. And he was going to __**pay**__! _

Becker tripped up Connor and he fell back into the water. "Oops, were you walking there?" Becker laughed looking at the now sand-covered Connor, who was currently glaring up at him still on the floor lying on his back.

Then the two were interrupted from Connor glaring and Becker thinking he looked like a total idiot. "Guys! Massive wave coming!" Jess shrieked pointing into the distance. She probably wanted Becker to help her get back on the board, as she always ended up falling in.

Immediately after Becker heard this he pulled Connor upright and they headed towards everyone else, who were now rather deep in the sea.

Finally Connor and Becker reached the others. "I'm gonna fall off!" Connor cried as the over-sized wave inched closer to them.

Abby just laughed as the wave washed over Connor. "Smooth, Con. Way to go!" Abby cried and watched him aimlessly trying to catch his board which was gradually drifting away.

"I didn't drown!" laughed Emily clapping her hand in utter excitement and pleaser, and then she turned to stare at a very spluttering Becker. Maybe her wasn't the best surfer of them all? Emil had stayed on and Becker had fallen off! "Hey, what happened?" Emily asked. She must have missed something.

Becker grinned up at Emily and edged to his board to clamber onto it. "Jess was falling in- _so I saved her_-," Becker broke into a smile and Jess just blushed.

"Well... thanks Becker," Jess commented nervously.

Becker just began to laugh at how she said it and steadied himself on his board, splashing water at Jess in doing so.

"Has anyone seen my board?" Connor asked who was still trying to stay above the waves long enough to spot it.

Abby turned around on her board and studied the sea; there it was, just over that ridge. "Just over there Con," Abby told him pointing in one direction.

Connor began to swim towards it, just then they all heard as he suddenly cried, "OW!" As the board just hit him full force as he had tried to catch it.

"Connor, you did deserve that. You did get in the way," Matt told Connor who was still splashing around in the waves.

Emily just broke into hysterics as Connor tried to get onto his board. He ended up once more flipping the board and falling into the water on the other side with a confused and stunned expression on his face.

"You look like an utter idiot!" Abby laughed holding his board steadier so he had a better chance of actually getting on it.

"I'm not an idiot!" groaned Connor sadly. Immediately after he actually told Abby that he nearly fell off the board again. Maybe his balance wasn't something to be desired. "I just have _absolutely_ no balance!" he cried as he somehow managed to face-plant the water.

"You can say that again!" Abby cried as he broke the surface spluttering and seaweed dangling off his shoulder. How exactly had it even got there? Abby didn't even bother to ask, it was Connor and that was excuse enough.

Becker grinned at Jess; Jess was actually surfing now- and rather well! She didn't fall off as much as Connor, which was rather easy to achieve.

Sometimes Becker was sure that Connor fell in for the sake of it now and again. However, he was sure Connor wasn't about to stop being clumsy. It was actually quite funny to watch.

* * *

><p>There was nothing else they were planning to do that day so they all went their separate ways. Emily and Matt went to have a walk around the area, Abby and Connor returned to the beach to go back into the sea or something along those lines. Then after a while Connor and Abby ended up climbing on some rocks they had discovered.<p>

Jess and Becker returned to the cliff they had grown to love. They planned to stay there until they were meeting up with everyone for food.

Then there was Lester... he was in his room- getting slightly drunk.

Lester walked across his room and smiled. Thankfully Connor had supplied him with a load of free alcohol- _which will be fun_! Lester was surprised by how much Connor had been able to get him. Lester slowly bent down and picked one out the cabinet and took a sip. Then in second thoughts he drank it all down.

Only a few hours Lester was quite drunk and for some odd reason he was looking through his wallet. Lester looked at the photo's he had... maybe? Lester lifted his phone.

He knew his wife had told him to take the whole two weeks off- but he simply couldn't stay this long away from home.

Lester lifted the phone to his ear and placed the photo back down. It was a small image of his little girl... there was one underneath of the ARC, the old one (with Cutter and Stephen). Lester grinned as he heard a voice on the other end...

**H'd'you like? It was longer than some of the others- for good reason! I will update every Thursday from now on as this is the only day I actually have free now!**


	12. Chapter 12 Is lester really leaving?

**I know I haven't written for a while, but I feel rotten so I thought it'd be better to postpone it. I still don't feel great so it will be a very short chapter... Oh btw it's a Lester chap- cos I like him right now :D**

**p.s... I hope I got the sarcasm right for you and how he really is feeling about this really mad hap-hazard of a team...**

**Chapter 12- Lester's leaving- and Jess is not pleased...**

Lester packed slowly in the morning and nearly fell- over. Maybe he should put the light on? Lester decided; that would actually be a good idea. Lester steadily packed everything away and shoved some of the alcohol into the bag on the top. It was free anyway- so why not use it?

It would certainly be a waste otherwise. And Lester wasn't that keen on wasting all this good alcohol. No, no it would be silly to waste it all!

Lester decided he should leave after breakfast. That way he'd have enough time to say goodbye to everyone. He knew that they would try and stop him; but more so if he just left them in the middle of the night with no warning in the slightest.

They really would, but if Jess had anything to do with it he wouldn't actually leave.

So, it was quarter-to-nine and Lester had packed and was lying on his bed waiting, he really didn't want to look too eager if he went down now. Well; more eager. He really, really wanted to get out of here. It was a good holiday (even if these people are mad and irritating. And Connor isn't one you'd often choose to stay with. Plus they're all so unlucky- it's got rather annoying now)...

After a while you do get bored of the team being in the medi-bay with rather miniscule cuts and bruises. Sometimes they were just trying to put it on to get the rest of the day off.

Yes, sometimes he let them; but this certainly didn't mean he was a push-over. Just meant he did actually care for his team- not that he'd say that to any of them, but he knew they knew that. And he would bail them out if he had to, he would always back them up on their often idiotic ideas... most often of which were Connor's. As he was the team's personal danger magnet, as well as still being a right pain in the arse sometimes...

They weren't truly Matt's team either; not really, as Lester was here from the beginning he was sure they were _his_ team. He'd formed them, arranged where they'd be and even kept certain people in even though you'd think they were useless to begin with (Connor again!).

Lester gathered his wits and re-hid his emotions and rebuilt his shield before walking down to breakfast. He had a very bad feeling right about now...

_Something,__** something**_ big was going to happen.

He knew in that instant- whatever he chose to do, there would certainly be repercussions.

If he left, something was going to go so wrong- and he wouldn't be there to stop it...

He knew then if he stayed there would be consequences and fear among his very soul. And there would be so much pain.

But if he left- there would be death; and Lester wouldn't chance it!

Lester just stood in the lift wandering for once- how much would he put himself into risk to save them? Would he die? What would he do? Was there an option, or would it be made for him? Lester blinked hard to snap out of it. He was leaving. That was his decision!

PRIMEVAL

Lester was in for it- he hadn't exactly wanted to explain why he was kind-of forced to return home. So Lester had a very, very angry Jess to contend to. This wasn't the most fun thing to do- when she got angry- you better not be on the receiving end... Lester really regretted not leaving in the middle of the night now. But he'd wanted to end his holiday on a high, not exactly like this...

Jess slammed her fists onto the table and glared at Lester. "WE ARE HAVING SO MUCH FUN-SO DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE AND RUIN IT!" Jess cried ignoring the people at the next table glaring in her direction. She was furious; he had been so awquard about coming- that now he had the decency to **leave**!

"Well not exactly perfect, Jessica," Becker mumbled looking slyly over at Connor who was staring in the other direction. It looked like he had zoned out completely... Becker grinned, if Jess noticed – she'd think what she had to say wasn't in Connor's mind; _very important_.

Jess just stood up and dragged Lester over into a corner- but they could still hear every single word. "A hint to you Becker, never get that girl angry. She will burn you," Matt laughed looking over towards them. He could see the very animated Jess who had calmed down at least a little bit. At least Emily was more consistent- except being a pain now and again- and stubborn... and...

Matt decided in that instant that Connor was the lucky one here, as Abby did get on with him. It was weird; Connor to begin didn't seem to be the kind of guy that Abby would even fall for. But then Connor had so many levels, and he wasn't just clumsy, irritating and an oddly childish man. He could be funny now and again, and as Matt had found awquard to see- rather romantic... Actually he'd rather talk about something else- this was a subject he really regretted thinking about in the slightest.

When finally everyone had finished their breakfast Jess and a rather pissed off Lester came over. "Lester's staying." Jess reiterated to the team and gave a brief laugh.

Becker just stared at Matt momentarily- how... just how did she do that?

**How did you like that one? It is rather brief but to the point, so I dunno if that's a good thing or not...**

**I'm gonna sleep now and I'll write when I feel better**

**Thanks 4 reading R&R if you can :D :v**


	13. Chapter 13 a day to remember part 1

Chapter 13- a day to remember part 1

**Sorry I am posting this late- I have lost my voice and had a facebook convo over 450 (when they're normally 20) - so I was a bit preoccupied.**

Day 6- Tuesday

Connor bounced down the stairs Abby just behind him trying relentlessly to catch him up. She wandered where he got all that energy from? Probably all that food he ate- but it was morning- and nobody in their right mind is this hyper every single morning. It got slightly annoying after a while. It did- as Connor never seemed to stop!

Yesterday they had spent a relaxing day making Lester have fun and keeping him here. So Connor was overflowing with energy. As he had been shut inside for too long playing the drinking game once more... He actually didn't get as drunk this time.

So today of all days... they were going- -

To a water-park- -

Abby _was __**not**_ looking forward to it!

She knew she was going to go on a bad ride and someone was probably going to be sick. She just wandered who exactly...

Jess was a likely candidate but then Connor would be stuffing his face at the same time as going on every ride he could. Yeah, actually it was more likely to be Connor, as Abby knew he was bad at taking alcohol, he may be bad at riding lots of rollercoaster's. Plus, she remembered he said he felt travel sick quite a while ago. Then; what about Emily? As Emily probably hasn't gone on anything like this- so as she will be starting off - she may be the one...

But to be honest it is a waterpark. The rides won't be as bad and won't have terrible g-forces on every one.

It was within the next few minutes that Lester revealed to them that he was _definitely_ human...

Lester surveyed the rest of the group and finally gave in as he looked upon their happy faces. "If _if_ you want me to come, I'll only go on the ones that Jess makes me. Or the one's which just look fun," Lester laughed. "I really hate simulators and anything dino-related isn't appealing. This is a holiday to be honest," Lester paused to forcefully shove Connor onto the floor. Then he continued, "It's a holiday. '_Fun'_ as my wife suggested and a place in my mind that I should get really _**really**_ drunk. So that means- we're going to a bar later," Lester babbled. Abby grinned as she realised- this was Lester- happy. He almost, almost laughed!

Matt nodded and agreed, maybe, maybe he could take advantage of this kindness. "Fine Lester, you can buy," Matt suggested hopefully.

"Only a few rounds, I'm not **made** of money!" Lester laughed and shovelled down his food eager to get on with the day and glad he had stayed. But, even though he was eating as fast as possible there still was a certain eloquence in the way he ate.

Some days you wish Connor could do the same thing—it would be so much better all round. "He's so like Connor!" Jess whispered to Abby. "I don't believe I said that- if Lester asks... make something up for me Abs," Jess murmured grinning slightly and blushing too. She slyly tilted her head to look over to Lester to see whether he even noticed.

Then Jess chuckled and shoved Becker onto the floor, and Becker somehow he managed to drag Connor down so they both lay in a heap on the floor. Connor moaned- he had fallen off twice so far today in a matter of minutes in exactly the same position! "You didn't _have_ to do that!" Connor moaned trying to get off the floor without looking like a complete idiot and falling over.

"But I did, and you look like an idiot," Becker added.

"Ah-hem you both do!" Jess laughed.

"You know everyone would agree- Becker you have never looked sillier!" Emily laughed.

"_**Enter Jess!**_"Jess cried gleefully clapping her hand together.

"Oh dear-" Abby murmured. Abby knew Jess could make Becker look sillier if she wanted to. And actually she did. It would be hilarious! Before Becker moved Abby quickly took a picture of the rather embarrassed Becker on the floor. They would suffer the consequences of this later. But first, they'd have fun with it...

A few hours later everyone had piled on a bus and were chatting; as everyone was hyper their movements looked rather animated. When Connor began to go—well hyper.

Abby immediately moved a little further away from Connor as he began to squirm in his seat. "Save yourselves- Connor's already excited!" laughed Abby swatting Connor a bit further away as he invaded her personal space.

Connor just grinned back at the remark and took it without really caring about it. There was no malice to it, so it was cool. If it was Lester or Becker then he'd be more concerned and maybe even a little hurt. . "Tickle monster!" Connor squealed and leaned over to Abby in the seat beside him.

"Eeep!" Abby laughed and tried to defend herself off and still fell into fits of laughter.

Jess smiled as she watched everything unfold in front of her. She slowly leant down onto Becker's shoulder blushing. They were sure to see this weren't they? This was going to be a very long and eventful journey. But Jess didn't care as Becker placed a light kiss on her cheek.

**There you go- I hope you like that small snip-it to get you up to date. The second half will have a day of fun and bliss... But soon, that will all go sour... hehe I still like a bit of angst now and again. **


	14. Chapter 14 a day to remember part 2

Holiday sun—chapter 14- a day to remember part 2

**As I may be a little hyper from a hilarious and awesome day- well- it may make my writing better, hopefully. Or make it more random... Plus no school cos the water went off for most of Cheltenham!**

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**The beginning is mostly in Lester's POV**

Connor grinned up at the others as he carefully handed over the tickets to get into the waterpark...

He was extremely giddy by now and continued to jump up and down repeatedly (as he couldn't stand still for more than a few seconds).

Connor grinned with delight as he slowly led the others through the turnstile. He immediately began to giggle as he led Abby through. Abby was already glaring over at the others- "why is Connor always so hyper!" she squealed. But she was smiling nonetheless.

Following behind them at a steady distance was Lester; Lester was in a slight mood already, as he didn't want to go a day with Connor in this mood- as it was extremely irritating to say the least. Then there was Jess and Becker, okay, okay he liked Jess but together they were such a pain. Holding hands when they thought nobody was watching... then there was Abby- who complained a lot about Connor. If she hated him that much—well why was she engaged with him. _Ah_, he wasn't supposed to know that was he? Well Lester does overhear a lot of gossip when he shouldn't- plus he always gets away with it! Then there's Emily and Matt, fine they are the normal couple compared to the rest- well as normal as they get around here. But one is actually from the past, and the other from a future that they might have rewritten to result in Matt's past being turned inside out- all in a day's work!

Lester glared at Connor- his first ride choice wasn't Lester's favourite. He hated things like this. To be honest, but he had no choice in the matter...

So they got on this stupid dinosaur ride which was creepy to say the least in Lester's opinion. Lester was trying with all his willpower to keep the same uncaring expression. But looking at everyone briefly as they were on the ride just made Lester smile. These were his team and they were doing exactly what he thought they would be doing in the circumstance.

Jess was holding onto Becker's arm; well it was a good enough reason to do so... Becker for that reason was trying to keep a straight face but couldn't stop from grinning.

Abby and Connor were in hysterics. That's what they were doing, laughing in the face of something slightly scary... if they did that at work then- well that wasn't a good attitude. Connor normally freaked out so at least he wasn't doing that.

Emily and Matt were talking and not exactly paying that much attention even though they wouldn't be scared in the slightest.

It had been a few hours since they'd got here on the bus and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Sadly, (and to Becker's amusement) Connor had managed to get really soaked when on the biggest water ride. He asked Becker if he could go at the front, so it really was his fault. But it still was really funny as the exceedingly soaking wet form of Connor (who managed to look a little like a drowned rat). When everyone else noticed this they were almost rolling on the floor with laughter. Abby just decided that this was normal and was the kind of thing he was going to do at a waterpark... get really wet. That was why she had removed everything from his persons which was important and placed it into her bag. He thought she didn't trust him with the money- but she didn't trust him with being mature for one second.

To cheer himself up Connor went and bought a bag of chips and got into the queue for a really fast ride. Then he was planning to go onto a ghost ride after this.

Meanwhile, Jess and Becker were trying to go on the rides furthest away from the group so they could enjoy themselves without having the nuisance of an annoying (and hyperactive) Connor. "Which ride do you want to go on now?" Jess asked. She gazed up at Becker and followed his eyes to what he was watching; Lester, Lester was sitting and drinking a hot drink on a low wall. But that wasn't it...

Connor was slightly green and still giggling hysterically. Becker knew- if he didn't calm down he was going to be sick... Becker turned and looked at Jess. "Okay, but why does he always have to be looked after like some small child," she murmured looking sadly at Becker.

They wanted some time together to talk but Connor had got in the way, **again**. "He _is _a small child Jess," Becker laughed. Yes; Connor was the immature childlike one, as he really hated being completely serious even in the most inappropriate times... he hated people being serious- it gave him a bad vibe.

"Why do you always have to look after them, they can look after themselves Becker," Jess explained looking briefly up at him as she said it. She wanted to see what his reaction was to her comment.

Jess noticed as Becker's face changed into concern then back into a blank emotionless image. "It's my job and if any of them got hurt then I'd blame myself for it, it's who I am Jessica," Becker contemplated. This worried her slightly... he hadn't let the past go. Whatever happened in his past he still hasn't let go- and Jess was planning to help him overcome whatever was wrong... Becker frowned slightly and came to a stop standing behind Connor. He laid a hand gently on Connor's shoulder and Connor froze. Muttering something under his breath Connor followed Becker to the nearby bench where Lester was still sitting.

"Whatever he's done wrong- he is not going to be sick on me- I hate that smell," Lester murmured placing a protective hand over his steaming cup of Coffee.

"I'll make sure of it sir," Becker grinned and shoved Connor down beside Lester. Connor looked over at Lester and smiled, then he stopped as he started to feel... not good at all...

* * *

><p>Matt looked across at the others coming out of the scariest ride in the whole park. He looked over at Emily who had placed her hand lightly on top of his. He almost laughed as he saw them emerge. Connor was holding tightly to Abby's hand and Abby was muttering something to him. There was a content-looking Lester (who had a smirk on his face from whatever Abby was saying). Then he saw Jess and Becker were laughing; now they were holding hands- not caring if anyone noticed. Matt smiled slightly, at least that's a good thing coming of this holiday, and finally Becker wasn't showing he was an 'Emotional Retard'.<p>

"What is Abby saying to Connor?" Matt asked leaning over to Emily.

Emily's face creased as she concentrated on staring at Abby as she spoke to Connor. "Mmmm... I think... yeah- 'Zombie's aren't real Connor. If there was an apocalypse I promise I wouldn't eat you'...!" Emily cracked into laughter. It was exactly what he would say. Suddenly that ride seemed really appealing, but right now they preferred getting some lunch and enjoying themselves.

* * *

><p>Connor smiled as he saw Lester walking over to Emily and Matt, he was pleased as everyone seemed very happy. They weren't exactly laughing at him now- so he was glad of that at least. Becker and Jess left a few minutes ago to go on some ride... he wanted to go on it, but from the way they were acting he knew that they wanted to be alone. Connor laughed slightly, maybe soon Jess would get with Becker and then they would be able to go on a kind-of triple date if Emily and Matt wanted to come.<p>

Connor waited in another queue for another of one of the larger rides. He smiled at Abby and looked towards the gates as they were nearing them. He really wanted to go on this one... After a brief wait Abby and Connor climbed into their seats and waited as the bar slid down to hold them in place.

Connor squealed as the ride rocketed skywards. He related to this to something he went on when he was a little younger with Duncan at Alton Towers. It was called 'Air' Connor thought to himself as he felt the weightless sensation drifting into him.

"This is what flying feels like!" he cried as they whizzed over the heads of the people below. Connor smiled gleefully and sighed with relief. This was the first time in years that he had been able to let go and think about something so relaxing and calm. He was thinking about his younger self, the one who was happy. The one who seemed so free... well that never lasts...

Connor frowned sadly as he saw the end just ahead and felt the ride slowly returning to an upright position so they could get out. Abby climbed out first and walked toward the exit thinking Connor was right behind her. Connor stared at the pictures as they flashed by...

Oh no...

The man was here with them, he had even been on the same ride, if he looked right... The man had been a few seats back. Connor turned and jogged to the exit. He stumbled back and tried to catch up to Abby. Connor turned and looked back. There he was, just staring at Connor and nodding angrily.

Something was wrong and Connor really wished he could go home right now and get away from it. Connor turned back around to walk straight at Abby. Abby frowned and looked worried, "What's wrong Connor?" she asked.

Connor looked back and saw the man was gone. "N...nothing Abby. Can we go get some food?" Connor asked and quickly walked away from the ride. He hoped he could lose the man in the crowds...

* * *

><p>Matt stood up on the bus and walked over to sit beside Becker. "Did you notice Connor?" Matt asked motioning towards Connor who was staring out of the bus to the traffic behind them. Connor was really worried now that the man was following. He really didn't want to come face-to-face again. It really scared him what the man could do, and why for that matter.<p>

"Yeah," Becker whispered quietly. "He was acting really weird after we left him with Abby to go on that ride," Becker explained.

"We better keep an eye on him," Matt suggested and nodded to Becker who signalled that he agreed. Becker moved away and sat back beside Jess, something was really, really wrong. What had happened when they had left?

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel everyone decided to go out to have a drink. But at the last moment Connor told everyone that he didn't feel very well and refused to go with them. Becker decided then- he had to get out of Connor what happened. What really happened...? Becker knew that Abby would know something. Anything would help finding the solution to whatever was happening...<p>

**I think that is rather long enough as I haven't written for a while. Sorry if there are any mistakes as I have to go to a funeral now... I will try and write as soon as I can :D :v**


	15. Chapter 15 Lester ordered drinking

Chapter 15- Lester ordered drinking...

**Please don't be annoyed school is haywire at the moment as I missed the lessons for two whole days- I'm behind on work so I'm prioritising that- sorry!**

**Here is a rather quick chapter for you!**

**Becker's POV **

Becker stared up at Abby who was walking towards him as he bent down to tie up his shoelaces. She looked sad, but strangely he saw fear etched on her face. Abby barely ever showed fear, and when she did usually she didn't have this reaction to it. She looked like the fear was something she knew too much about, something she knew was not over yet... Something- different...

Then a few seconds behind her walked Connor. Becker could tell in an instant that the smile on his face was fake. He didn't really feel happiness. Whatever it was scared him- but he didn't want anyone to know. The only person who knew was Abby. Becker sighed- he couldn't ask Abby if Connor was always there with her; but it looked like they weren't going to go in their different directions any time soon.

Connor was almost shadowing Abby, and was trying to look his normal self at the same time... which meant he managed to walk into the lift doors as they closed behind Abby. Becker immediately could see the panic on Connor's face and slowly stood up and walked breezily towards them. What was wrong with Connor?

**Connor's POV**

Connor looked up to see Becker and felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He was safe with Action Man. He knew that he could trust him; he knew that Becker would never let anything happen. Connor inwardly sighed and grinned lightly. He smiled politely and chuckled, "I told Abby to hold the lift for me- I think that lifts hate me so it escaped..." Connor looked up at Becker and realised he hadn't called the lift back up.

"Connor?" Becker muttered causing Connor to suddenly look up at him.

Connor stared back momentarily hoping that Becker hadn't noticed... "Why, what is wrong... I didn't do anything!" Connor stuttered in panic. Maybe he'd broken something again and forgotten about it? He did brake the T.V without realising but he managed to fix it in time to watch a good sci-fi film (which Abby had thought was rather suspicious as it had 'broken' when she was going to watch a chick-flick).

"You are coming drinking Temple aren't you?" Becker asked trying to smooth down the reaction he had caused. He didn't want Connor to put his defences up completely. He planned to get Connor drunk- then ask him what was wrong. Connor was more likely to comply then. That was probably the only way- and actually the most fun for him too!

* * *

><p>Connor nodded slowly and walked into the lift as it opened. "Where's Jess?" Connor asked.<p>

Becker paused to think for a second then a sudden thought crossed his mind- _I was waiting outside for her_! _She'll kill me if I wander off already!_ "Oh yeah- see you down there Connor!" Becker cried jumping out the lift before the doors shut.

"Wait!" Connor cried as the doors shut, his voice was becoming higher and his breath became rapid. He was in a lift on his own with no idea where any of the others were... and this was a situation he didn't want to be in. Connor pressed the button repeatedly but it didn't seem to register. Then the lift juddered to a halt and steadily climbed upwards... Connor was so frightened now. But he knew there was no way that he would get out of this lightly.

Connor groaned and sank to the floor as the doors opened to a darkened corridor. He looked up to see a man slowly stepping out of the darkness.

"Hello again"

* * *

><p>Matt grinned up at Becker as he walked into the darkened room leading Jess closely behind him. Suddenly his face fell and he frowned. Where had Connor got to? As soon as that thought glimpsed threw his mind he saw Connor walking over to Abby and Emily in the other corner. He could tell Connor was explaining why he was late-<p>

"_Sorry, I couldn't seem to find you," Connor murmured feeling fine that it was at least half true. _

Matt motioned to Connor and Becker recognised it straight away, leaving Jess a little baffled and concerned. "We need to watch him" Matt mouthed once more. They were still going to help keep the facade up that everything was fine. Even if that was a lie they were willing to undergo it for tonight.

So the hours passed and nothing seemed to be happening, Connor wasn't drinking as much as normal and had his wall high up around himself. But, everyone else seemed fine and happy. They had passed the worries with alcohol and were soon laughing and glad they had all come on holiday.

_But not for one minute did they know- they were still being watched. They were still being watched._

**Lester's POV**

Lester chuckled and surveyed the group. Yes, he was a little drunk but right now he'd class himself as pleased. In his personal opinion it had been the best day so far. The waterpark had been rather fun and even Connor wasn't that annoying- actually he was rather quiet now- which was a pleasant change for the better.

Lester knew he'd actually liked this holiday no-matter the fact that he was away from everything at home.

Now he felt the sudden and random urge that he had to hug someone. He should hug Becker- that would get the best and the most hilarious reaction. Lester paused momentarily before he did something stupid... Maybe he was a little too drunk to think properly right now.

And Lester really didn't want to leave any of his authorative persona to be mocked by the ARC team.

No, Lester really didn't want to hug Becker. '_What about Jess?_' Lester thought, immediately he scalded his drunken mind at yet another silly thought and placed his glass lightly on the table. At this rate he didn't think it was a good idea to drink anymore. '_Just one hug?_' Lester thought to himself sceptically. Lester decided if he was going to leave this evening without making himself look like a fool he was going to have to ignore the inner voices. Lester sighed- he was the most annoying person in the world- he was a pain to himself. His inner-voices were _**so **_annoying!

Lester grinned and looked up at everyone as they crowded into a booth in one corner. He slid into beside Jess and frowned slightly. Something was not quite right- and Lester knew it. There was something in the air. Something brewing and something was weird. The way Abby was sitting there gently stroking Connor's hand in a comforting tone. Why? Was something that wrong? Lester sighed and looked lazily out the window...

And that was when he noticed...

The man was standing there looking right at them, and Lester recognised him slightly. He'd seen this man on the coach to the Water-park...

Something was wrong.

As soon as Lester was about to tell the others he saw the man lift a solitary finger to his lips as in a motion to silence Lester. Lester just shivered and watched as the man ran off to the nearby alley ways.

"Hey, Lester? You okay?" Jess asked leaning over to look in his face braking Lester out of his trance.

"Mmmm?" Lester murmured still looking out the window hoping to find out some solution to this conundrum. Then Lester snapped his head back around realising that they would think him a bit weird. "Oh, Jess. I was miles away for a second there; I think I'm a little drunk to say the least!" Lester grinned and looked over to the others.

Connor and Abby now laughing to something Matt had just said. Emily dozing off slightly on Matt's shoulder. Jess was still staring at him and Becker... Becker was staring at Connor. But why? What was so wrong with Connor these past couple of days? What has he done this time?

But there was one question on Lester's mind, why did he have these Primal instincts that he'd find out soon enough?

**I hope that is okay, I really am not pleased with this chapter, it ran away with me. Please, review if you can I want to know what you think, whether or not that was good. I'm trying to add a bit of tension to show that everyone one-by-one knows that something is wrong...**

**Hope you liked it-**

**#virtual muffins to all who reviewed#!**


	16. Chapter 16 It's because i'm brilliant!

Chapter 16- It's because I'm brilliant!

**This is just simply a chapter of fluff. But we all need that time-to-time! So here it is a lovely chunk of Jecker, until Lester get's in the way that is!**

Jess yawned and looked across at Becker. She smiled as she saw the sun brightening up his face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, and quite hansom too! Jess almost giggled at that thought. How she wished that he was awake, she really wanted to push him off the edge of the bed. Maybe, maybe she could do that anyway to wake him up? Now, that thought was much better, and fun too. "Are you asleep?"Jess asked just in case he was already awake.

"What? Who? Where?" Becker cried sitting up and falling off the bed. Well, Jess didn't even push him... though she was about to before he went and got to it himself.

Jess just started to laugh at the confusion on his face. "Do you want to watch a film?" Jess asked.

Becker just rubbed his eyes and sat up, and then he clambered back onto the bed wondering how he had ended up on the floor in the first place. "Jess...?" Becker moaned. He _knew_ what kind of film Jess would want him to watch, and right now he didn't really care that much. "What do you want to watch Jess?" Becker asked trying to get more comfortable.

Jess bit her lip and gazed across at him. Then she dipped her head over the side of the bed and glanced at the bag on the floor. "Well, I'm going to be nice to you... so... uummm..." Jess murmured as she continued to look at them. Becker had the feeling to tip her of the bed, as her legs were sticking in the air in a rather peculiar way indeed. Becker stifled a laugh as he continued to look at exactly where she was. "I know! I know! What about Paul? It's got Simon Pegg in it!" Jess giggled throwing the DVD at Becker. Becker just sat there very surprised that she even had that DVD.

Becker stared at Jess in confusion, she had something like this? It wasn't exactly what he'd expected. "Wait, a _comedy_ not a chick-flick?" Becker asked.

"Well, it's a feel-good film. Plus it's really funny," Jess explained looking up at Becker as if that changed everything.

"Okay," Becker mumbled and walked over and placed the DVD into the TV. Becker turned and threw the controller at Jess and laughed as Jess dived for it, falling off the bed in doing so. Becker leant over and pulled her up and they fell on the bed giggling. Jess pressed play on the controller and snuggled closer into the crook of Becker's arm. "Hey Jess, that was payback!" Becker laughed.

"No Becker; this is," Jess murmured as she brushed her lips against his. Becker smiled and placed his forehead against hers. Jess giggled and deepened the kiss tangling her hands in his messy hair. Becker laughed and rolled onto the floor bringing Jess along with him. They both broke into fits of laughter as they lay there face-to-face giggling hysterically.

Slowly they clambered back onto the bed. "Alien!" Jess giggled pointing at the screen.

Becker wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Jess closer. "I never thought you'd watch Simon Pegg and Nick Frost films," Becker grinned. Knowing that he'd seen a new interesting side to Jess.

Jess just grinned and looked up at Becker briefly. "I can do a lot of things. _**I'm Brilliant**_!" Jess laughed moving her head to rest on Becker's chest.

Becker brushed her hair slowly behind her ear and watched as he saw Jess hiver slightly. "Yeah, but you can't do a lot of things Jess. I bet you're not as good in a fight as I am," Becker asked looking down at the petite figure of Jess.

Jess just laughed and grinned. She suddenly moved to trap Becker underneath her body. She was using the fact that she had done it so fast to keep him there for as long as she could, knowing that he was stronger than her.

"Ha!" Becker laughed as he flipped her over onto her back. Jess grumbled under her breath about it 'not being very fair'.

Jess frowned and smiled slyly, Becker knew at once that this meant she was up to something. "If this was a real fight I would kick you really, really hard!" Jess explained and stared at Becker.

"Well then, I'll never get on your bad side," Becker murmured and rolled over to lie beside her.

"Good for you then," Jess murmured and kissed Becker on the temple.

* * *

><p>Lester looked up at Becker and Jess and grinned. "We're staying here today you two," Lester explained picking at the food on his plate. Lester realised then that Jess and Becker were in a good mood; it was <em>infectious<em>. "Do I want to know _why_ you're happy?" Lester asked staring at the happy colleagues of his.

"Knowing you, you might not," Jess giggled holding Becker's hand and falling beside Lester. "Hey, Becker can you get me some food please?" Jess asked politely grinning at Becker.

As soon as Becker left, Lester turned abruptly to look at Jess. He looked at her long and hard reading her body language. "If he upsets you- remember I can easily get him sacked... and other things," Lester chuckled hoping that it would never some to that.

Jess just stared at him dumbfounded. "Err... thanks," Jess laughed. "I dunno if that's a compliment or not," Jess giggled. She stared at Becker as he returned towards her.

Becker slid down into the seat and held onto Jess's hand. They barely looked up as Connor and Abby arrived accompanied with Emily and Matt. Finally everyone was together.

"Am I allowed to make an obvious comment?" Connor asked looking across at Abby for permission.

Jess looked back at hi pleased with herself. "Con, I think I will," Abby whispered turning her attention to Jess and Becker. "So, you two. When were you going to tell us you were going out? Or were you going to pretend you weren't?"Abby asked smiling as Jess and Becker blushed.

"Well," Becker muttered and looked down at his food a little lost for words.

Jess began to laugh as she looked at everyone's reaction to what Abby had said. Everyone was silent, wanting to hear what they would reply. "We are," Jess replied looking happily at Abby then back at Becker. "We are," she reiterated smiling happily.

"Finally!" Matt cried glaring down at his hands as Becker gave him a death stare.

"Worst thing to say Matt," Emily whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I think it might have been," Matt replied laughing slowly.

* * *

><p>Becker and Jess by midday were in the pool enjoying the sun, and Jess was trying to soak Becker- and to be honest, she wasn't winning.<p>

Becker picked Jess up (which Jess didn't really mind) and Jess began to giggle. Becker grinned and pulled Jess underwater at the same time as he ducked his head down. Jess to say the least was shocked and a little out-of breathe.

Becker pressed his lips against hers and they broke the water in laughter. "Becker that was mean!" Jess laughed as she prodded him in the stomach then splashed him in the face.

"Thank-you Jess," Becker groaned and he swung his head around soaking her.

"Am I intruding?" A voice called over Jess's Becker prodding. And the two turned around to see Lester standing there dripping wet. "I was going to ask if you wanted to have lunch with everyone, but I might need to go get changed, thank-you for that Jessica," Lester laughed and kicked into the water to try and get his own back and nearly falling into the water.

"Well done sir!" Becker laughed as he clambered out the pool lifting Jess behind him.

Becker looked over at the others. In Becker's opinion, he wanted everyday to go like that. Any day with that beautiful Jess, Becker was planning from now on to see her everyday if he could. Every-minute would be nice but not that possible in his line of work.

**As I promised I would get it to you by Sunday, and I did. Just...**

**I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter... coming next week (Thursday or Sunday).**


	17. Chapter 17 Lester's stash

**Been a while to write because I was way too busy being the holz and all. Oh well, I'll update quicker now because I'm nearing the end (thankfully) as this story has a got a little tedious – what do you think?**

**Oh well... read ahead for my mini-chaps.**

Chapter 17- Lester's stash

**EMILY'S POV**

Emily gathered up the towel and smiled over at Matt as she lightly laid a hand over his. Matt grinned in return and placed a light kiss on her lips. "This has been some holiday, eh?" Matt asked letting the tension in his shoulder's go as he knelt beside her in the bright sunlight.

"Yeah, it is," Emily smiled and brushed a hand across his face. "I'm somewhat surprise nothing has tried to kill me yet, as I am never _this_ content," Emily explained moving one hand to hold tightly onto Matt's outstretched arm.

Matt frowned slightly and looked at her. "Life is never dull for us, but maybe just once it will be okay. A _peaceful _holiday even? I'm pointing out though Em, you might have jinxed it," Matt smiled and moved to sit beside her on the sun bed by the pool. Emily frowned at his reply and looked him square in the face.

"I'm not implying that what you said has upset me, however I need to point out- _**Connor**_," Emily explained briefly and looked over at Matt and nodded slightly. He knew exactly what she was nudging at and plastered on a false grin as Abby walked past smiling at them slightly. "You know, everyone knows something is wrong, but we're just not talking about it. It's rather strange some to think about it!" Emily paused and stared over at Jess and Becker who were in the pool already. "Even Jess knows, she asked me about him... it's obvious," Emily added looking at Matt sadly. So, whatever was going on... well it wasn't something a good holiday would entice. "I am never content with hoping all is well when it is not," Emily briefly stated and looked over to where Connor was, sitting by Abby handing over a drink to her as she got comfortable on the bar stool. _Their getting drunk already _Emily thought wearily. That was the kind of thing they would do. They are that sort of people.

Matt leaned over and twisted an arm around Emily's waist smiling lightly. "I will always protect everyone, especially you," Matt murmured.

Emily just glanced him, deciding what her reaction should be. "I don't need protecting," she explained and stood up smiling lightly. She was trying not to act rude or impertinent, but the slight problem was. Well, she could protect herself, and she didn't really need his guidance. Even though she loved it, it was a bit irritating. But she covered the peeved-off tone and walked away slightly.

"Em, I didn't mean it. Where are you going?" he asked looking at her. As Matt could already read her body language he knew that she was insulted by the thought that she couldn't quite protect herself. It undermined her, and she liked being on top of everything.

Emily turned around swiftly and smiled upon Matt. "Oh, Matt," she murmured to start with. She briefly paused and a small smile spread on her face masking the laugh that was trying to form. He looked rather silly, just sitting there all 'forgive me' on his face. "I'm going to try and get Lester to get outside; he needs to be at least a little bit active. It's a holiday, and I am here to annoy him as much as Connor (that's not possible but I can try)," Emily glanced back at Matt before making her way slowly towards the hotel a brief smile glinting across her face and her eyes gleaming. Now, how was she going to irritate Lester? What could she do which was sufficient to well and truly annoy him?

Emily swung her fist at the door, and had a sudden thought... _He isn't going to let me in is he?_ Emily decided to use a knack nobody knew that she had. "Hello, complimentary room service," she called changing her voice to suit the woman she had talked to briefly yesterday.

Emily smiled as she heard Lester yell that he was coming as soon as the 'bloody' T.V would work. That was _so_ Lester, exactly what he would do. As soon as Lester opened the door (as Emily was already poised and ready) she pounced into the room grinning slightly then gasped...

"Why's your room so nice?" she asked looking a little bit angry at what he'd been given. If she was a little child she would have told him '_no fair'_ but as she was an adult she stood her ground and frowned.

Lester just stared at her head cocked amiably to one side a slight confusion angled on his face. "What are you doing? This isn't room service," Lester explained and leant over to turn the news off. Even though he wouldn't understand it, this was probably what he did back home. Maybe a home comfort of his?

So, he was constantly making sure that these anomalies hadn't disrupted anything, just in case.

Lester had the knawwing of the ARC at home then too, along with some of the other ARC staff who had niggling things they did because they worked at such a different place to what they were working towards when they were planning their lives. For one, Jess always slept facing towards the door (just in case). Connor and Abby were always so alert and aware, mainly because of their troubled past and all of those they lost, that meant they always made up as fast as they could, they both knew- life was just a clock ticking down every second they still had. Becker took to heart everything said and always said goodbye of sorts if they parted, whether a brief nod or a pat on the back. Matt kept looking back wondering whether he could've done more, and wondering whether he had truly done what was needed of him. Then here was what Lester did.

Emily smiled at Lester slightly, "In sorts I am here to give complimentary service. As my opinion is free and will always be here. Well, I am asking you whether you are ever going to come outside. Or are you going to sit in the dark watching the news?" Emily asked a rash tone to her voice showing she was deathly serious.

Lester looked up at her and smiled. "Good to know Emily, but I am not in the dark. And I am certainly not watching the news," he told her stubbornly sarcasm lacing his voice.

"But I _saw_ you," Emily retaliated looking over at the large TV on the wall (this was when she noticed all the DVD's) and sighed deeply. He always got his way- no fun in that!

"Your imagination Emily," Lester quipped as he went over to a large cupboard to collect some things. Emily just ignored him and wondered around. She moaned at how much nicer his room actually was. That was when she found his personal bar. Emily bent down and picked up a bottle she turned around to see Lester eyeing her suspiciously.

"Do you honestly want me to tell everyone else? You'll have none left. Your stash is safe with me. Nobody is going to steal the alcohol Lester," Emily grinned at what she had just said and bustled out the door a stunned Lester walking behind. Straightening up and saying to himself – '_I won that argument anyway_'.

Emily just smiled to herself, _let him think he won. But I think I won that- I still have the booze. A success to my side. Now I know he has that stash- well I may have to sample it on a later date. I am very skilled on sneaking around... _

**Not trying to sound really up myself. But I think I do Emily quite well as I am a total nerd and luuvvvv English grammar. Yes, that has really made me look like a total and absolute dork, but never mind that... I am babbling but that was a statement that was needed in this instance. See, I even talk like her in real life. **

**I have the- Clumsiness of Connor, I talk like Emily and I even have the awkwardness of Connor also the Protectiveness of Becker, oh and I adore writing for Lester, because I am that sarcastic (everyone finds it a little irritating). But meh, get used to it, I'm a right pain! Hahaha**

**Ruth xx**


	18. Chapter 18 i said i loved you

**Yes, I'm sorry I'm skipping kind-of a day of their holiday. But you can get the jist that it was relaxing (oh and maybe Emily got Matt drunk a bit), I pickup this story in the evening of my missed out day- if that makes sense. Sorry I think I'm drabbling now! But that is a little something you will need to know. :v Let me continue!**

_**Day 9- Friday**_

_**Chapter 18- i said... i loved you**_

EMILY'S POV

Emily looked over at Matt and giggled lightly. "Do you really have no idea what you did last night when I gave you that bottle?" Emily asked looking at Matt with an intense stare. Last night had been very... fun on her end. A little weird and then it turned to something cute!

Matt glanced up her as they sat in the sand. "I can't remember... what did I do?" Matt asked a timid quietness in his voice. He was very;_ very _concerned of what he might've actually said when he was drunk. He blamed Emily for more-or-less force feeding him alcohol, but he went along with it didn't he?

Emily glanced up at him to carefully read his worried expression and fought back a giggle as she was about to reveal what a totally off-his-face Matt does. "Well only I saw (luckily for your pride). But you got really, really drunk and danced, and _sung_. Then you refused to do anything until we watched a Disney film," Emily paused gauging his initial response. "Oh, next you had the incessant urge to tell me... everything," Emily explained a chuckle glancing across her lips. She smiled and took a-hold of his hand.

Matt just glanced at her briefly, he then downturned his face in confusion and worry. He did not want to know what he had managed to do. He really didn't want to know- but then he did to work out how he was going to get his dignity back. He had no memory... well except for watching a film and giggling like a little girl- personally something he had never done- and he didn't really want to do it again. In that instant Matt thought to himself; how drunk could I have been to even do that in the first place? Matt suddenly thought _I have completely ruined my self-respect!_

But all was not lost as Emily bestowed a kiss on his lips. "You told me what your feelings were (apart from all the 'when will Jess and Becker'... yeah...). You told me what you felt. I just want to hear it when you're not brainless to know if it's right," Emily gently brushed across his face and Matt grimaced. _What had he said_ Matt thought slowly, if he didn't work it out soon he could definitely look like an idiot.

Matt just stared across at Emily and gently interlaced his fingers with hers. "Errrmmm..." Matt murmured and began to blush (this holiday was bringing a lot of first's for him). "What did I say Em?" Matt asked and watched as Emily's face fell.

Emily looked up at him her eyes ever-so-slightly wet and her expression weakening. "So you don't feel like that?" she asked the sadness showing in her voice.

"Emily?" Matt murmured. "If... if I said I loved you... If I said I always would. If I said I'd love to spend all my days with you, even if you didn't... then I would. I just wouldn't let you down (I couldn't); I would always be there. Because nothing else matters, and nothing as much as you do to me," Matt told her taking her face in his hands.

Emily just stared back into his eyes a dazed expression on her face. "Apparently you didn't tell me everything," she whispered as she placed a deep kiss on his lips. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "_All your days with me_... _**Matt**_?"Emily relayed what he had told her placing a hand in his hair.

"All my days Emily." Matt repeated and held her even closer. Then in one moment he lifted her upright and took a giddy step back from her. Matt took a deep breath and smiled ever-so-slightly "Emily Merchant... will you marry me?" Matt asked and stared at her quizzically.

"What do you think?" Emily asked then ran back towards him placing her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>For the next few hours they just talked and laughed and had fun together. They never knew life would ever be so perfect. As in this kind of job everything seemed to be tinted with grey. Emily lay beside Matt and placed a hand on his cheek. Then she gazed up at his eyes, "Matt, is it just me who knows something is wrong?" she asked slowly.<p>

"Em, I've known from the start that something was wrong. That is why I came. Something is 'fishy' and something is wrong. This holiday will not end well if we don't play our parts," Matt told her as if he knew what was to come.

Emily just turned to look at Matt bewilderment in her eyes. "Matt, how do you know that?" Emily asked slowly.

"Emily, can't you feel it too? Something is brewing and when Lester said he was leaving I felt the urge to look at Connor... as if he were no longer there," Matt told her.

"I know Matt... something is wrong with Connor..."

**Haha... I like taunting you up to the big Connor chapter which will be ever so soon... There may be a very very vulnerable Connor in a very bad situation indeed :D**

**I really went off on one there... nothing was exactly planned. Well the jist was but the marrying definitely wasn't!**


	19. Chapter 19 we'll shop till we drop XD

**Here you are... once more. I may have to start writing Merlin for a bit after this one as I can barely stop writing for him XD. Oh well, enjoy!**

**Oh yes, and I know this is really late but I have been unable to write as I really really hurt my hand so can't write without it being... really painful XD**

**Saturday day 9**

**Chapter 19- we'll shop till we drop :P**

Jess gazed across at Emily and Abby as they continued to look in the shop window in utter awe. "Something has happened, and I want to know," Jess demanded as she continued to watch the two women swooping over a wedding dress. "Hello?" Jess called waving her arms about. "Earth to Emily?" Jess asked prodding the figure of Emily who practically had her face stuck to the glass.

Jess was now stomping her foot as this was getting rather boring. _Yes_, Jess normally would agree with them, but right now... Well, they were over-exaggerating their feelings. Normally Jess would be in their place and they would be the one's dragging her away. So why was there such a sudden change?

Then and _just _then Jess realised and giggled hysterically. "Are we having a double wedding then?" she asked and saw the two women turn around to look at her.

Emily placed her hands on her hips and gazed, head cocked to one side, at Jess. "If only you and Becker were a bit further along," Emily mused and smiled politely. Looking slyly back at her stunned friend.

Jess more-or-less immediately began to blush and just couldn't stop. Her and Becker... married? The thought had crossed her mind (she's that kind of person) and she never thought it to be true. But... Jess turned and glared at Emily scowling slightly at what Emily had said. _She _made up her mind, not Abby and Emily!

Abby began to laugh as she watched the gleeful look on Jess's face. "So, you two are an item. How long until you're going to tell everyone. It's about time though. You should really marry him. We knew you were going to in the first place..." Abby babbled grinning triumphantly.

But Emily interrupted their conversation with an idea all the girls wouldn't mind partaking. "Jess, Abby shall we go and get the most killer outfit's? I want to see the looks on Becker's' face when he see's Jess in something _different_," Emily told them. Basically it was just a rouse to go and blow a lot of money on clothes. But they didn't really care. They'd earnt a holiday, and really they weren't going to stop until they did just that.

So they wandered through the shops until they discovered the most killer outfits they could. Then, tonight they were planning to wear them. _Dress to impress_. And that was exactly what they were planning to do.

Little did they know that it was never actually going to happen.

They weren't going to have a peaceful night, and there was a chance that they wouldn't ever be together for a while. _Or ever._ As that night one of the team would go missing... and they might never get them back.

_They might never come back_. And somehow they never even saw it coming...

**There is a short thing because I thought it would be a smart idea to keep you updated. Plus I really can't write much and I thought this would be enough for now. I will update as soon as I can write properly**


	20. Chapter 20 words are all you wanted

**Rather late, but this chapter was long coming. So it had to be perfect XD please tell me opinions when you have read onwards. Read forward for Angst and misfortune! Yay what I love writing for!**

**Saturday- day 10- evening back at the hotel**

_**For words are all you wanted? **_

Connor stared over at Abby as he picked up his phone. 'Unknown Caller' flashed over the screen. In an instant he felt scared. His breath quickened and he became panicked and he felt utterly trapped inside the hotel room. And Abby was trapped here with him...

Connor frantically looked at Abby; she hadn't even noticed the strange way he was acting. She just calmly asked him to 'get that'. So Connor did, and as calmly as he could excused himself from the room.

He knew the voice in a second. It was the voice which scared him. It was the voice which made him want to hide. It was the voice he was scared of. It was the voice which made him leave Abby out of all sense, just because he thought it'd endanger her to be with him. It was the voice which he would never forget. And it was the voice threatening him to do exactly as it told him to. Without question, without second-guessing he had to do what he said to save... to protect everyone. He would do whatever he had to do to protect them. He would give his life to protect them. No matter what.

"Here again are we Connor?" the voice drawled.

Connor frowned and held tighter onto his phone. "Just get on with it... tell me what I have to do," Connor murmured walking towards the lift. He just felt like sitting in silence and doing nothing; he just wanted to be safe. He wanted to be on his own. Safe. Safety was too far away, and Connor knew it. He had to get it over with, or everything would dissipate into death. There was sometimes a path you had to follow and this was his. But as yet, the ending wasn't decided. Connor knew, he had to try. He had to save Abby and the others at all costs.

The voice just continued on and Connor listened in silence. "You will find a rental car with the keys in the ignition. Get in it," the voice stated knowing Connor would not do anything else.

Connor continued to walk out of the lift and into the lobby. Brushing past the hassle of a newly-wed fussing over their luggage. He sighed as he walked up to the rental car and barely noticed the couple staring at him. He'd accidentally trodden on the woman's shoe and she was complaining to the man who was trying to coax them into the lift.

Connor sat in the seat and clicked in his seat belt, waiting to know what his next instruction was.

Connor gazed at the sat-nav and frowned ever-so-slightly. There blinking on the screen was his route. It was simple enough. Just telling him to drive, to drive south.

"If you don't arrive at the destination in 20 minutes I will kill you and you're... _friends_," the man hissed and Connor frowned then sprang into action shoving the car into gear. He had 20 minutes to do a journey which should take twice that.

Connor sped down the road as fast as he thought possible in the terrain. The long twisting roads spread ahead. The flat open roads with the embankment and trees off to both sides.

Connor sped up and looked around. Suddenly he spotted something on the road ahead. But it was way too close to prevent the collision. Connor swerved the car and in the instant he knew- the man had planned for exactly that.

To do him harm.

They weren't going to have a normal discussion. That man was going to kill him. He knew it...

Even as the car rolled over and over he still had that single thought in his mind. He wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to let that man get to him.

That man, he had set up that road block to kill him. He would not do such a thing.

In that instant as the car rolled Connor remembered no more as he blacked out. He almost welcomed it, the darkness brought silence. It brought a moment where Connor didn't remember what had happened. In the darkness there was nothing, nothing. No memories, no pain. It was _peaceful_.

And he wanted peace.

Connor was undecided whether it was worth all of this. Yes, he had to be with Abby. But was this what everything had amounted to? Pain? Was there any point living that way? No.

And Connor had one of the hardest choices to make. Should he fight? Or should he give up?

Would it all be worth it?

**That is it for now, next instalment... let's just say Connor might not find... **_**enjoyable**_**... **

**Please review. I wanna know what you want to happen to Connor XD**


	21. Chapter 21 Reveal all your secrets

**I know it has been long time, but as it has been the holidays I have been rather busy with this and that. Please forgive me :/ plus I lost all my notes so had to resummerize as quickly as I could (it still took **AGES)** and I had a major dilemma with a spelling a simple one no less and took about 5 minutes trying to find the correct spelling of it. I didn't know that 'already' was such a hard word to spell! ... R&R pllleeeeasssee!**

**Saturday- day 10- evening **

_Chapter 21- Revealing all your secrets for your life_

Connor blinked awake ignoring the stifling pain and the petrol he could smell leaking its way out of the car. He gasped in the air and his chest lurched giving him that almost searing pain again. He hated the thought of having to die here; alone with the last thought of how the others would find him...

Sadly he came to realise that if the man wanted to kill him he could have done it already. And feeling all the pain pulsing throughout his body Connor almost wished that the man had actually done it already. It was too much effort to breath and Connor was unsure whether he wanted to assess the damage or close his eyes and try to sleep.

However, he knew that if he slept then he would be giving up. Giving up on everything he had tried to gain. He would be giving up on everything. He would fail his friends and he couldn't do that to them. He had already done so much to them that he had regretted. The Prospero incident was ever-so prominent in his mind (which he still regretted), and that of other subtle mistakes he had done in the past. He would prove to them all that he was the good Connor not one who would give up and leave them to only see the bad in him. He would live... he couldn't let Abby down. He refused to do so!

So Connor blinking past the darkness came to see the shape shifting overhead. He groaned slightly and coughed ignoring the blood dribbling over his lips. "Thanks for the little crash there," he cockily groaned glaring at the man nearby.

Every heartbeat made Connor fight back the urge to look down... or was it up for that matter? _It was up_, Connor abruptly decided.

Connor brought his eyes down (_no...No... It was up_) and raked his eyes over what he could see of himself. None of it made him that pleased in fact. He was actually quite worried by this point as he decided it didn't look too good. Like _really_ not good in the slightest.

Connor could feel blood running across his face but that was just a minor abrasion compared to everything else that had happened to him. He tried to wriggle his left arm which was somehow bent behind his back, but apart from the 'being stuck behind his back' he discovered that in-fact that particular limb was intact. His right arm in comparison was worse for wear. As Connor could tell from the sensation in his wrist that it was probably broken or at least fractured.

Connor looked at the smashed-in front of the car and looked over his crushed legs; Connor began wriggling his toes to check that he wasn't paralysed. Then looked at what he could make out.

Deep cuts were gouging across his upper right leg and it looked like there was a possible fracture on his shin as his leg was twisted into a slight angle which normal limbs shouldn't conceive to. And his other leg... well it wasn't looking fantastic as it seemed the car was crushed, and his shin looked rather flattened to say the least.

Connor grimaced and hoped that he would be able to walk...

Connor proceeded to look at the worse injury where most of the blood loss was coming from. Connor looked at his chest where a piece of the framework was piercing him to the back of the chair. Connor moaned as he realised that he was trapped. Never one to like the feeling it was so much worse than anything he had ever felt before.

Then a voice snapped Connor out of his musings as the man bent down to talk to him. "Hey Connor-boy. I gotcha a little game. Every answer you tell me the closer the phone gets to you," he rasped in the voice which still haunted Connor. "So basically if you don't tell me all your secret's your gonna die," the man bitterly explained and he waited until he could gauge Connor's response.

Connor frowned and looked up at the figure which was leaning over him in pure disgust. Why would he trust this man? "I will never endanger my friends!" he spat pure venom lacing his voice.

"Well Connor, if you don't help me, why knows which one I will use to assist me next? Maybe that lovely blonde you like so much," the man hissed and Connor's eyes grew wide at that remark. He would do anything to protect Abby and this man wasn't going to do that to Abby, not while he could help it! "Good. Now a simple one to begin with..."

Connor just answered all the questions in the vaiguest of terms just so the phone would be moved a little closer to him. However as the phone was about a metre away it became harder and harder to do.

"Who is Nick Cutter?" the man asked and Connor just turned to glaring once more before he remembered all the threats to Abby he had been given over the course of the questions.

Connor cleared his throat and looked expectantly up at the man. "It _was_ Professor Nick Cutter. He was my mentor and worked at the university. And I think you want to know... his wife was Helen," Connor stopped looking expectantly up.

The man just laughed at his discomfort and hissed a single word, "more."

Connor frowned and looked up at the man, _what else could he tell before endangering everything he worked for? _"Helen Cutter killed Nick in cold-blood. I...I saw him die in my arms," Connor murmured his voice cracking slightly. "All so the future would be fulfilled. Helen Cutter is dead now though. She was pushed off the edge of a cliff by a Velociraptor," Connor ended up chuckling as the said Velociraptor. As every time he thought about it the most comical image came into his head. It was not that he was disrespectful (even if it was Helen), it was the fact that it was a stupid Velociraptor and Helen... it just caused... mild hilarious scenarios...

The man huffed overhead and paused briefly to think of the next question to ask Connor. "Tell me Connor about the ARC?" the man asked looking upon Connor who was already become rather pale and weakened.

Connor gaped at him before realising that no-matter what the consequences the team would find a way to stop the man. Knowing this Connor decided to go ahead with what he planned to say. "The ARC, or the Anomaly Research Centre, is where a government organisation protects the world from any anomalies which grace the U.K. Which is always fun..." Connor chuckled at the last bit starting to see dark spots in his vision.

The man smiled slightly at Connor's trailing voice and his pale and going-limp body. "Now, last question because I doubt you will last any longer. Tell me about anomalies. What they are, what comets through them. Tell me **everything**," the man spat and shook Connor making him cry out in exertion as the wound in his chest was dragged out painfully. The man laughed bitterly at the pain that almost seemed to please him.

"An..anomalies," Connor rasped, "are portals through time. Leading to various era's. The ARC try to prevent human casualties and put them back into their time causing as little damage to the past and present as possible. As a slip up could be... catastrophic to say the least," Connor paused taking a deep breathe and staring up at the man with his slightly watering eyes.

The man just huffed and looked at him. "Well, here is where I leave you top die. Because you weren't there in time to save everyone. You didn't even _try_. You... you...!" the man yelled and kicked the phone and stormed off in an utter rage. Connor stared at the phone.

_How the hell was he going to get out of this one?_

Connor struggled against everything and ignored the spasms of pain that corsed through him at every jolt. He twisted his arm from behind his back and reached for the phone. Letting out a strangled cry he reached for the phone...

* * *

><p>Abby stared at the hotel door warily, Connor had been gone for way too long and she wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. Quickly picking up her phone she made her way slowly to the others' rooms. They were going to help her... she was going to find Connor. And as soon as she did he was leaving. Whatever the rest of the group said Abby was going to leave all this behind while she still could!<p>

The suddenly a phone call interrupted her thoughts and she looked down at the screen of her mobile.

_Unknown caller_.

Abby flicked it open and heard the voice on the other end utter just a few words which forced her heart into fluttering uncontrollably in her chest.

"_Please. Abby. Help me..." the voice pleaded to her. _

**There we go a rather large instalment if I do say so myself. I hope you like that, please give me a review cos it really encourages me to type this out. (I HAVE WRITTEN LOOOOADDDSS IN just 20 minutes considering I am on a suga-low.)**


	22. Chapter 22 the worst days of my life?

**Here we go, our next installement to quench your thirst XD I hope you like this :)**

**Saturday- day 10- evening **

Chapter 22- One of the worst days of my life

"_Please. Abby. Help me..." the voice pleaded to her. _

Abby stared at the phone and stumbled up to Becker's and Jess's door. She was barely thinking just listening to the voice on the end of the line.

As soon as the door opened she dragged Becker out of the room and stared at him worriedly. "Connor... needs help!" she cried in anguish staring at the confusion on his face. As soon as she said the words Jess jumped out of the doorway and stared at the phone in Abby's hand.

Jess sprang into action and dashed about the room and pulled out a small laptop from her bag. She began slowly typing away at it, and within a few seconds she had pinpointed the location of the caller and was jumping up and shoving her shoes on. Jess was so quick at using the GPS and computers that Becker was still standing there confused by the time she had finished. Jess ran off and dragged Emily and Matt out of their rooms, and in her haste managing to falling over her own feet.

Jess smiled politely and looked over at the others. "I'll call an ambulance, but we probably will get there before them as it's a..." Jess paused for a moment to think "... longer drive for them than us. If we're quick," Jess murmured skitting her way to the lift one arm wrapped proactively around Abby as she went.

Abby pressed the button to put the phone onto loudspeaker as she looked at the others. Everyone leaned in, listening in silence and trying not to disrupt Abby from talking to Connor. "Hey Con, are you okay?" she asked nervously.

_There was a rasping breathe on the other end of the phone and then a moan which everyone recognised as Connor. "Abs, I guess Jess's already pinpointed where I am then," Connor murmured._

Abby took a moment to smile up at Jess as she had just realised what Jess had managed to do in just a few minutes. "Yes Connor, we're on our way," Abby explained briefly.

_There was the sound of Connor's hoarse voice coming clearly over the phone. "Abby, I know who's there. I can guess. Just...just make sure nobody is alone. You have to get Lester to come, or someone stay with him. I can't... I can't risk... I can't risk it Abs," Connor explained. _

His voice was breaking up every few breaths making Abby stare over at everyone in the lift worriedly. "I'll go back and stay with him," Emily explained stepping out of the lift and Matt nodded and followed closely behind.

"We'll be back. Just get Connor," Matt called as he ran with Emily down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"<em>Connor, we'll find you. You'll be okay," Abby murmured over the phone line. "I won't let you die," she whispered her voice cracking up at the end.<em>

Connor frowned slightly and wiped the tear tracks away from his eyes. They were trying so hard to find him and he wasn't sure that they would get there in time. "Oh Abby, I'll be fine," he muttered looking sadly down at the floor and continuing to wipe his tears from his face.

He just hoped that what he was saying was actually true.

He felt like he could sense everything nearby; just these simple small things which all managed to sent shills and fear down his body. What was that noise? Could it be some sort of an animal coming to find him? Was it... was it the man coming back?

For a few seconds he lived in fear of not-knowing. Fear of dying alone here in the darkness. Fear of never saying goodbye to everyone. Connor looked at the phone feeling dis-heartened by the battery which was slowly sinking into the red.

"_Connor! Connor? Are you still there! Talk to me!" she cried over the phone line._

Connor sighed and spoke slowly into the device in his hand. "Abby, I think he's still here. I'm so sorry abs, I'm gonna miss you. You know that. But, just don't bother. You can't send people to discover me later. You all have to get of this-"

_Abby stared at the phone as Connor's voice stopped completely and she stared at the phone and tried not to cry. "Connor? Are you there con?" she asked worriedly. _

"_I'm sorry my dear. This is not Connor talking. Don't worry, I'll see you soon. You... you... the lot of you! You are all to blame, it's such a pity that dear Connor-boy was the one who __**interested**__ me such" the man hissed and Abby jerked away from the phone. Then began to yell, swear and shout into the phone uncaring that any words she was saying would have no effect on Connor's welfare. _

_Then the phone line went dead and in that instant she sped up. Uncaring if she crashed and died, uncaring if she was caught. Uncaring. She would get to Connor before this... this man did anything. Or she would die trying. If Connor was dead then she would rather join him._

_She would have to... she'd die to be with Connor again. _

Connor stared at the man who had taken the phone from him. "They will never find me. They won't leave the island until you are okay. So this means I have time. I have time to act. You Connor will never see your home. None of you will make it. I will ensure this. My revenge. I will seek my revenge!" he spat and kicked Connor, who was still trapped in the car, and eagerly ran off leaving Connor to lie and wait.

Waiting for his options to be shown to him...

Connor smiled slightly and tried to fight the urge to close his eyes. Even as he thought he heard someone yelling his name he ignored it thinking it was in fact just his imagination. He just focused on all he had lost and gained in the past few years. He smiled faintly and heard the voice, opening his eyes slightly.

He heard the voice which he wished he could hear every second of his life. Abby.

"Connor, Connor. We're here. Your safe!" Abby cried as she rushed down the slope towards him. "_Your safe_," she murmured again more to herself than anyone else.

And for a few brief seconds he was naive enough to think he was.

Even as the Ambulance arrived he stared at Becker and nodded at him allowing him to move closer to him. "Get the others' safe. Together, and then leave. Stay safe. And make everyone leaves as soon as they can, _this_ I trust to you Becker," he whispered giving Becker a reassuring smile as the men asked him to move so they could get Connor out of the car.

Becker just stood a few steps back from Connor and frowned sadly at how Connor hadn't included himself in his ideas. As if this scenario didn't include him. Did he know something he wasn't telling them?

Becker looked over at Jess and Abby who were sat together Abby now giving into the tears she had been holding back as Connor was extracted from the wrecked car. Becker knew it was a risk... but they just couldn't leave Connor behind.

Connor used to be so innocent and hopeful. Becker wasn't going to let his friend down. He couldn't let himself. He stared at Abby and Jess. He'd catch that man.

He would catch that man.

If it were the last thing he'd ever do. Abby deserved as much. And whoever threatened them was going down and there was no debating on the matter.

_He would succeed. And Connor would get better._ If only these weren't just his hopes.

**Meh. Eh. I have been over-run with the Sherlock bug so I have been making fan-vids and such. So I try to remember I still have what's left of a life. **_**If**_** I have a life considering how many hours I spend fanddoming recently. Hopefully I will do these more often, to make sure I'll continue to watch a primeval episode (and try to keep up with Criminal Minds, Sherlock and Merlin episodes at the same time). Life is INsane!**


	23. Chapter 23 friends and friends alike

**I have been unable to post this as my wi-fi was out on my laptop for a while for some irritating reason (the router HATES me). But that's reviews for you XD Please read, review and give me luv XxxXxxX**

Chapter 23- friends and friends alike

**Sunday- day 11**

By the time they had arrived back at the hotel, Jess and Becker were exhausted. They had been with Abby while they waited for Connor to come out of surgery, and when he was a placed into a room they decided to leave, knowing they'd be safe enough together.

Becker smiled slightly at Jess and wrapped his arm around her waist and murmured something into her ear as they rounded the corner to their room.

Then suddenly he stopped- drawing Jess to a standstill beside him- knowing something was utterly wrong. Placing one hand on the a-jar door, Becker pushed forward walking into the room. He placed himself protectively in front of Jess as he walked into the room. Light streaked through the open curtain as he looked through the damage. Becker gripped Jess's hand and half pulled, half dragged her to Emily and Matt's door.

"Get up!" he yelled hammering on the door. He waited for a moment then continued to run to Lester's door.

Knocking hurriedly and calling out to those inside Becker stood staring at Jess. A few seconds later the door opened at Emily's call of, "Becker? What's wrong?" Emily was staring at them worriedly as Becker's tone was so out-of-place that she knew something was wrong.

Becker turned, placed a kiss on Jess's cheek and pushed her towards the door. "Get in Jess, and no, this is not debatable," he told her and made his way back down the hall. Past Emily and Matt's room and to their door. He caught a brief glance at Abby and Connor's door and saw the small chip in the lock. Someone had been in their rooms...

He slowly creaked open their door flicking on the light conveniently placed by the door. He stared around. It was slightly messing, but not such that wouldn't be out of place. Connor stayed here, so that meant of course it'd be messy. But other than that there was absolutely nothing seeming out of place.

Slowly he made his way out of their room closing the door slightly and gazed in the direction of his room. Steadily he walked inside noticing how the lights weren't working at the curtains were the only source of light. But that was the odd thing, the curtains were torn and slanting light was lighting up the broken laptop and the destroyed room. Becker held up his phone as a light source and walked forward careful not to stand on anything.

Then he reached the kitchen table and picked up the note placed there beside the small EMD he had brought.

_I knew you were all in it. I saw you there. I found your little laptop. I see that little thing has more brains than it seems. Good for her! And you... Becker. You're a soldier, I can see that now. You're supposed to protect aren't you? So where were you? You __**failed**__! Ha, see. Now, Mr Soldier. By the time you'll be reading this I will be setting about my little present for you. Hope you like it. See you soon. Say hi to Connor for me _

Becker stared about the room worriedly. _What present was the monster talking about? Should he go back to Abby and Connor or to the others?_

Suddenly his mind was made when he heard yelling from down the corridor. Becker took off and skidded to a stop staring at Lester's door, he gazed at the axe holes made in the wood. "Guys?" he whispered worriedly. "Let me in," he murmured putting a hand to the wooden door. He had the sudden feeling of vulnerability out here all alone.

Slowly a voice carried to him. "Becker, are you alone?" Matt asked from the other side. Then Becker heard Jess's voice telling Matt to 'open the door now!'.

Becker didn't even need to answer. He knew the man was close by; it was just a matter of time until the man came to give his present. Whether this was, as for the first time Becker felt something close to fear, as he knew he would risk their lives if he entered the room. He just didn't want to try and jinx it now by saying anything. Becker turned to stare behind him as he heard the floorboards creak.

He stared at the man advancing on him, axe dangling at his side. "What is it you want from us?" Becker asked keeping his voice to the same monotone as he usually did.

The man just laughed and swung the weapon around at his side. "I want _revenge_," the man hissed glaring at Becker. "I'd advise you to _run_ now Becker," the man growled clasping the weapon tighter. "As this may be the last chance you have to redeem yourself, run Becker."

Becker stared once at the man and sprinted to his room. He grasped the door and wrenched it open in his speed to get inside the room. He picked up the EMD which was laid on the table and tried to turn it on. It hummed slightly and turned on faintly, somehow it wasn't working. And... that man was so close-by... Becker sprinted into the bathroom and shoved the door shut and reached for his phone in his pocket.

Becker stared at his jeans and turned the pocket in-side out; remembering in the last second that he'd given it to Jess to look after.

His very thoughts were interrupted with a smashing noise coming from the door outside. Becker stepped away and heard insane laughing from outside.

_Smash! _

The axe struck the bathroom door and Becker stepped further away.

_Smash!_

The wood splintered and a face peered through the hole and glared at him.

"Becker, you can't stop what's about to happen. Even if you wanted to. There's no straight way about it. I will strike at the heart and _rip_ it out," the man laughed and walked away.

Becker just stood there momentarily and unlocked the door and slowly made his way back to Lester's room.

_It was going to be a very long day, and for once, Becker wouldn't mind to be at home... he'd regretted even coming on this holiday now. _

**There we are, I bet I manage to upload this... like very very long after I write it. My energy for writing Primeval fics has gone slightly. Even though I have a list of about 300 ff to write I never manage to get round to it. Plus coursework, BP and other irritating things love to get in the way!**


	24. Chapter 24 reunited

**Did anyone notice the slight hint to BBC Sherlock in the last chapter? Hopefully you did. Well I am going to go a little quicker on the story, so I can move on to writing Merlin fanfiction more as well as Criminal minds... O_o**

**In this one there is a hint to doctor who. If anyone sees it I'll be impressed. Or not... depending on if anyone gets it... **

Chapter 24- Reunited

Mon- day 12

Connor smiled at Abby, and leaned heavily on his crutches. He had insisted to be let out so that he could pack and leave as soon as possible. He was still in pain all over, especially his chest, but he didn't like being in that hospital...

The people rarely spoke any English; and he was utterly claustrophobic and confused. Connor wanted to be with those who would really help and protect him, however not in exactly the same sense as a hospital would help him. But they would nonetheless.

Connor couldn't stop himself from staring at the board nailed over some of their doors but tried to ignore the unease he was feeling at that moment. He paused to force a grin in Abby's direction and smiled inwardly as he saw the relief of Lester's door. Of which he was pleased at seeing, and happy that he had made Lester's room a bit bigger than theirs.

Forcing a smile on his face at the worry he was actually feeling he allowed Abby to knock at the door in a specified manner he found slightly pointless. Suddenly a wave of anxiousness fell down upon Connor's imagination and he worried about whether everyone on the other side of the door was okay. In his mind he knew, he knew that he should be concerned about his own health in the state he was currently in, but he just couldn't. He wasn't sure whether that was the lack of sleep, or anxiousness of this current holiday.

PRIMPRIMPRIMPRIM

Jess watched as Becker slowly walked to the door flanked by Matt, she knew it was them at the door, as Abby had texted her as soon as she had got to the hotel, however Jess wouldn't deny that this over-protectiveness wasn't exactly pointless. Connor was hurt already, so they had to be on guard whether the threat would reprocate onto them too.

The problem with that was that she'd been stuck with _everyone _for days on end. And if she needed to go get anything at all Becker would look at her, then either ask (more like tell) her that he'd get it, or ask (the words _interrogate _and _question_ came to her mind here,) if it was necessary to have it right at that moment and '_if she could just wait until they had to go and_ pack'.

However, as she was who she was, she refused to wear the same pair of clothes two days straight. It just made her feel dirty without changing anything at all. So Jess smiled lightly at Emily who was still quite anxious and confused.

Then slowly she looked at the rather grumpy form of Lester. He was grumpy for a variation of reasons...

1. He had been told to look after the girls. 2. People were in his personal space (especially Jess). 3. He wanted his room back. 4. Becker had told him he wasn't allowed to drink anything. 5. Emily had put on a clothes channel on the TV. 6. Becker... _Becker... _had told him to '_shut up for a few minutes and stop complaining_'. 7. _He _like being the boss, not Becker and Matt.

Jess smiled as she looked at Becker, who in the end was fine. Even though for most of yesterday he'd been locked in a small room all alone and it took ages for them to go get him.

Slowly as the door was opened smiles spread on their faces as Abby and Connor entered. Everyone's eyes swiftly moved to Connor and Matt and Becker placed their arms under his arms and lifted him over to the sofa.

Connor made a disproving, confused noise but still sighed happily once the weight was off his aching body.

Abby moved to put the small table by his legs to lift them up slightly. "I'm so surprised you can even walk Connor with brace's on," Matt stated from behind the sofa.

Connor frowned sceptically and stared at Matt. "Well, I'm not really walking. Just using the crutches to more or less menover myself around," Connor asked frowning slightly at staring down at his wounded body. Even though the last medication was wearing off everything was a dull ache. And he knew that as soon as that pain returned he would be rolling on the floor in agony (if he would even try to roll in this state).

Connor nearly smiled at the thought- then decided it probably wouldn't be the best thing to smile at. Well not really anyway...

PRIMEVALLAVEMIRP

Jess kept on catching glances over at Becker who was still watching her intently. "Seriously Becker, I'm not going anywhere," Jess grumbled.

Becker frowned and looked at her. "I could pack for you. I have to keep you safe and I don't want you to get hurt," he explained walking over to smile down at her.

Jess scoffed and grinned at him. "If I need help I'll shout very, very loud okay," she explained gripping his hand in hers.

Becker looked down at her. "Have you called to get the plane ready to take us home?" he asked suddenly turning back to seriousness.

Jess sighed and looked at Becker, "The earliest is tomorrow at 10:00 am. But we can prepare and give the keys to these rooms. However much I warned them about Lester sacking them somehow, there was no way for them to get to us home any quicker," Jess explained standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Becker's cheek. Then packing the broken laptop away she stashed her bags next to the door. "You wouldn't mind would you?" she indicated the piles of bags.

Becker chuckled and lifted one smiling at her strangely. "What the hell have you got in here?" he asked worriedly.

"Shoes and clothes," she giggled and ran towards the door laughing at Becker who was more-or-less hobbling behind her.

However, as soon as she reached Lester's door she felt sad and irritated. Another few hours with _everyone. _They were rather annoying after such a long period of time. Seriously who knew that Connor could just wince and Abby would smother him with '_you okay Connor_', '_need something Connor?_' and other things which made Connor surely wish he could walk out the room and sit in silence without their mollycoddling.

Jess would try and push Abby out the way and try and start up a conversation. They were talking about computers and how Connor had made the ADD for about 20 minutes (in which Connor laughed- for the first time in a while). Well, that was until Abby pulled him away to 'tend to him' which basically meant she wanted to fuss over Connor. Connor just looked a little smothered and out of his depth.

She was already counting down the hours and minutes. Soon, yes; soon they would be happily at home with only dinosaurs to fight. Jess was stunned how dinosaurs were easier to deal with than humans. Then she supposed the team were qualified for dinosaurs (is that even a qualification).

That very thought would be quite comical... maybe she would make badges for the new recruits... like '_I petted my first dinosaur_' and other things such as '_I didn't get eaten at work today_'. Actually that was quite a good idea. Some motivation for them, however she would have to plaster Becker with them... just for the sight of Becker with '_EMD's are cool'_ stuck on his uniform.

That would be a good poster for the ARC, and motivation, and possibly a bargaining chip...

So Jess waited until she was free to do whatever she wanted (most likely with Becker and dinner).

She would wait. She had been waiting for Becker's emotionally-stunted part to wear off. And, well now it has she was going to plan to have a very happy ending because of it.

**I actually forgot to post that, which I am incredibly sorry for, but I couldn't stop myself from being taken over by school and general life matters. I sincerely apologise once more. **


	25. Chapter 25 The end of all things part 1

**I haven't placed any little hints in here. As I thought I'd much rather do this chapter properly. **

**I faceplanted the laptop as just as I was going to upload it everything crashed and I lost it. So hopefully second try lucky. Oh and by the way in the end I think the title is from something.. **

**The end of days and the end of all things... I dunno where from except from my fanvid collection. Which is no help in the slightest! Sounds like Dr who... or supernatural... or Sherlock... or Merlin or... that's a long list. Great. But NOT criminal minds. Which is no help!**

Chapter 25- The end of all things part 1

Tuesday –day 13

_All along Lester knew something else was wrong with this holiday... and now he was sure. His bad feeling had been totally correct and it almost made him smile knowing he was right for once. Painfully aware that it wasn't a good thing to be right about something like this. He had known... and now he had to make sure the bad feeling stayed back for that day; the 13__th__ day of their holiday, would not be the last day they ever had. _

_He decided he would do whatever he could to stop the last piece falling into check. He would avoid the other team winning, for one thing, Lester was sure he could beat them and he would win. His team would succeed whether he had to risk himself, as he was completely willing. _

_He knew a lot about this man now. On his various calls he had got identification and it wasn't a good thing. This man, one Samuel Kapule, didn't sound as deranged as he actually was. He was just, by the looks of it, seeking revenge. Lester listened as the man on the end of the line rattled off the facts and figures. _

_When the anomalies spread over the whole world one appeared here. This very man fell through with his fiancé. In the reports they only found that very man. His fiancé had disappeared and he refused to say how... Although it could be guessed what kind of thing had happened. _

_Now Lester packed everything into his bags and sent them in the cars with the driver. As soon as they left the building they wouldn't be slowed down by their luggage. They would get into the hired cars together as a unit and would not stop until they got there. _

But that was only a mere plan...

As always it wasn't to be...

Some malfunction had occurred to their transport. Which they now suspected had been tampered with, and they had been forced to walk a little of the way. As they had reached the small landing area, slightly later than originally planned, the few people who should be there just weren't. At first they had thought that they were waiting somewhere but that appeared wrong as they discovered the first unconscious form...

Now they were stood near the plane. Just their team... as everyone else appeared to be unconscious, concussed or possibly dead.

They steadily lifted their gaze to stare at that very man... he was laughing at them.

To be honest they must have looked like a pretty poor site. Connor was leaning heavily on Matt and Abby. Emily had shoved Jess behind her body; Lester was standing in front of them. Then there was Becker standing poised, ready to act.

But the man's pose was laid back, as he was holding all of the pieces. Well, the gun definitely counted as a considerable piece... Becker had already identified it in his head as a vintage shotgun, quite old by the looks of it... and definitely not registered.

Then the man ceased his slow laughter and peered around to look intently at Connor. "Hmmm... he's alive then. I'll have to rectify that," he stated. As the ice- cold words were uttered everyone tensed. As they knew what was coming next. Oh, everyone knew too well...

The single bullet was fired, and the sound caused Jess and Emily to shriek as they dived to the ground. Unknown to them where the shot had gone.

But that bullet, that single bullet brought one of our group staggering down to their knees.

For that bullet had reached a target.

_**I'm not pleased, as it's rather short and not fantastically written, however the original version was so much better. It just proves that I write better the first time around. I hope that it was still okay. I will update next when I am better (feels like it will never be). **_

_**Btw. I think the title is from Dr who. But I don't know for sure. **_


	26. Chapter 26 The end of all things part 2

**I found that silly quote after AGES. Silence and the end of all things. I know too well that that must be DR who!**

Chapter 26-The end of all things part 2

Jess turned to look around at the rest of the group, slowly searching out the figure on their knees. Initially she had thought it had actually been Becker who had blocked Connor. But now she saw Lester on his knees glaring daggers at the man. She stared at Lester's complexion to see whether there was perspiration, or any proof that the bullet's effects were too far-gone yet. But there wasn't. He looked fine at the moment apart from the way he looked; merely a bit angry (anything else would have raised concern).

Lester slowly stood, still pressing a firm hand to his side and glancing quickly at the position at each member of his _team_. "Don't you even dare hurting _my _staff, I give you one warning or you won't get out of this in the same piece. So I reiterate, I give you one warning," Lester stated glaring across at the man before him. 

The man just chuckled lightly and smiled down at Lester. "You... you think you can do anything to stop me?" the man cried glaring wickedly back at them.

Lester frowned slightly at that reply, and began to grace a smirk across his smile (, one which he had only ever used before for Helen Cutter, Christine Johnson and possibly even a neighbour of his who stole the cat). "I know that death's mess up people," Lester stated, reeling off a few obvious names inside his head. All people that he wouldn't list in front of this group of people; or any others in fact. "But here you are, up against our team. Personally, I think we haven't lost for a long time," he murmured and looked absently at his hand on his side.

The man's sudden reaction caused quite a few of the group to flinch at his sudden rashness. "HA! I will be an exception!" the man laughed and the team watched as his facade cracked and they saw the sinister man underneath. The death had messed him up beyond comparison. It had messed with every part of him, distorting it ever so slightly, so that he was now _the man_ and a simple name seemed beyond him still.

"Sorry," Lester sincerely murmured. "But Check- Mate," he mused staring up and across at the man standing glaring right back at him.

Then Becker and Matt went into action. The latter making sure everyone was down and in as best cover behind his own body as Becker struggled with the gun. One shot wrung into the air before it skittered off to the side, Abby reaching out to claim it before their assailant even had the briefest of chances.

Becker was grappling with the man until soon enough he was shoved to the ground in a messy (and painful) mess. Slowly Becker turned and smiled across at everyone; Jess frowned at the minor nose-bleed and the large bruise across his face. But to be honest there were bigger problems than that alone.

Matt walked over to Becker and helped pin the struggling man down while Becker continued to dust himself down, and wipe absent-mindedly at his nose.

Abby and Emily were already checking out the wound on Lester, and frowning slightly at Lester's mutterings about how he wanted to get extra time off now.

And Connor... Connor was smiling across at everyone and just being content for what he had right here, right now. A better family than he could have ever wished for.

Jess lifted herself upright and looked back at the others' and smiled, slowly she turned and ran to get her phone out of her purse...

**There we are... One last chapter then everything is done... and personally this story had made me want to repeatedly eat cake at how long it has taken to think and act. **

**However when I finish it, I know it's an accomplishment piece of fanfiction- TA'DA!**

**This chapter seemed to go quite well (if you call writing it out once and realising it's too short then going through repeatedly to add detail). **


	27. Chapter 27 those days past

**I think it will nearby be all over- which feels like an accomplishment!**

Wednesday- day 14

Chapter 27- those days past

This time they would really be going home, although they had to wait for another flight out they would really be going. The thing was; that they were actually enjoying their little time they had left here. Just the little things now were what meant the most. As, just lying there in the sun, down at the beach together was enjoyable.

Slowly watching Emily glance up in pure glee as she ate yet another ice-cream (all were one's she'd never heard of, and she was even giggling now) which Matt had bought her. Matt just stared down at her, with what could only be explained as a loving expression on his face. Something so uncaring that it was almost unnatural to see him so untainted and calm. Without everything he had been trusted with he had always had _something_ with which to worry about. But right then he was just looking down longingly at Emily, thinking of all the things he could make her smile this way again.

Becker and Jess, in contrast were blushing awkwardly as people kept on glancing over at them. After a certain point they had fallen into the pool, however, at which point they were not entirely sure. This induced lots of squealing from Jess and a very happy Becker. The team had never witnessed Becker in such an un-soldier-less mood as he was then, tipping Jess once more to fall, somehow gracefully into the blue water.

Then there was Abby and Connor, who were lying together in the sand enjoying the rays upon them. Their hands entwined together in the warm sand, eyes closed. Yet they were not sleeping, as they were enjoying little time until they were back home. But they were glad right then; glad they still had each other throughout all that they had lost.

Then there was Lester, glaring at another person who was trying to claim his seat. After a certain point he just gave up and walked down to sit heavily on the sand grumbling about the 'bloody natives'.

At about lunchtime they all joined together at the hotel doors and looked slowly across the view. "I'm not sure I want to come back here again, but on this wage, I doubt I can," Connor mused squeezing Abby's hand slightly as he said it.

Abby turned to look up into Connor's face, "We're all still here Con, don't you forget that for a second," Abby paused looking conspiratorially around. "There's always when we get married Con," she murmured her breath ghosting over his ear.

Lester chuckled lightly at their exchange. "You know that every few years I can co-ordinate team bonding," he answered looking at them slowly.

"Ohhh! Can we go to Paris, and Venice... and... and... _Alaska_!" Emily cried looking gleefully at Matt.

Lester had the sudden urge to face-plant, but that however, was still something that he wouldn't do in-front of the team. "Why Alaska?" Lester asked trying not to seem insincere.

Emily blushed slightly, "Proper snow," she murmured looking around at everyone.

Jess giggled slightly and smiled at Emily, "I'll take you to my mum's in winter and introduce you to _snow_ the proper way," Jess mused having a far-away look in her eye.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very long until everyone was once more back at the airport and walking steadily up to the jet. Connor was glancing around as if The Man would appear, however no such problem would occur as the man was snug somewhere in a cell.<p>

Clambering up the steps Jess glanced up at Becker... how she had started the holiday had changed quite dramatically. From their mindless flirting (and constant blushing from her end), to a full blown public _Jess, I love you_.

It was something mildly unheard of. But here they were, on the plane playing Cheat on two decks, and then Uno. It honestly was quite a strange idea, however here they were in the cosy little plane all together. Laughing at each others' comments and making unusual remarks that they wouldn't have stated before. But they were closer now. Especially Lester to them, as he was more of a friend here out of work.

However Lester had stated that "I won't go back to this at work" which was much to their disappointment at getting away with various things.

However, it meant that they could easily talk to each other now as a unit, not just as a team which had lots of integral pieces right here, right now.

Connor screwed up his face thinking of a good comeback which wouldn't infuriate Lester too much."Yes, I bet you'll be even more sarcastic to compensate" Connor had mused which earnt him a 'death glare' from Lester.

Becker chuckled slightly and glanced sceptically up at Lester. "Can I get a tank now?" Becker asked out of the blue causing everyone to laugh slightly

* * *

><p>By the time everyone returned to work there was already some slight gossip about what they had done on the holiday. However, by all the rumours they were completely over-dramatised and utterly ridiculous. But their team were painted well, so they didn't much first thing Jess did once she got there was bend down and hug the ADD, as personally she had missed all of her gadgets more than anything else. As everyone assembled one of Becker's soldiers piped up with a simple question, "What happened to you lot?" he asked confusion and concern lacing his voice. The man glanced at Becker's bruised face, Connor's crutches and most of all at Lester.<p>

Lester wasn't wearing his tie and now again he would catch himself touching his side.

"Just a normal ARC holiday... eventful," Connor chuckled. The rest of the small ARC time smiled slightly and they

**There we go, i actually finished it on the 8****th**** but I had my friends 15****th**** so I was a bit preoccupied about her party and present. **

**So shout out to Megan, and all of those who have commented, subsciribed and favourited, and made this a story which I will not regret from taking so long on writing. **

**I hope you liked it. Thank-you XD**

_**Live long and prosper. **_


End file.
